Dimensional Collision
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: The F.D.R, a secret military-funded military. Their headquarters? The sealed land of Gensokyo. Their mission? Take out any dimensional threats and protect all dimensional assets. It's not an easy job, or a clean job, but the F.D.R gets it done. Do they have enemies? Plenty. Do they really like their jobs? No, not really. Do other people like their jobs? Well what do you think?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the numerous series shown. I only own,**

**-All OCs.**

**-The AB-36 gunship.**

**-The Beernut.**

**NOTICE: Contains many OCs, many of them from previous works. If you have not read those works, please refer to the "Quick List" on my user page.**

**WARNING: Contains numerous series from anime, books, video games, comics, movies, TV shows, etc. Also contains violence, language... you know what, if you're young or looking for a safe story, don't read this. Alright? Good.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a rather quiet night in Gensokyo; same went for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a rather large and mostly windowless mansion. The occupants, save a fairy maid or two, were all asleep and the gatekeeper was wide awake and on the job of making sure no one got into the mansion. However, tonight would be different as a low hum began to fill the air. Just a simple hum was all, likely that of a fairy the gate guard thought to herself. However, the hum began to get louder, and louder, and louder and turned into a very heavy sound, like metal chopping the air.

Tracking the source of the sound, the gate guard was surprised to see a sleek black object flying over the misty lake which the Scarlet Devil Mansion was built next to. The object, however, was heading straight for the mansion at roughly 300 miles per hour. In a matter of seconds, it had left the lake and was hovering right over the mansion, which it circled twice before coming to a halt over the courtyard. The object was very sleek having a "tail" with three sharp blades, along with five of these blades on its top. However, this was no bird or youkai, this was a Mi-24 Stealth Hind. The Stealth Hind, with a new cockpit, retractable chin-mounted turret and stubby wings, was an engineering marvel as well as a threat to anything that had to face the helicopter. It could also carry troops, something the gatekeeper noticed as the two doors of the helicopter suddenly swung open like sliding doors and two ropes fell to the ground, one of the left and one on the right. It was then the gatekeeper was suddenly hit by a barrage of bullets and went down.

With her down, eight men fast roped down the ride of the helicopter. Each one was dressed entirely in black. The dress composed of the usual elbow and knee pads, tactical helmet with attached night vision goggles, a sheet of armor that covered the front and back of the chest, and a tactical vest that went over said armor. Along with the dress, the men were armed. Five of the men carried HK 416 assault rifles with various attachments and sound suppressors, while another man carried a M27 I.A.R. The last two men carried FP6 combat shotguns.

Without a moment to lose upon reaching the courtyard, the eight charged the mansion, quickly taking sides around the front door with those armed with the FP6 in front. With only a nod of head, the two men fired at the hinges of the door. The door cringed and creaked as the shots ripped the wood and metal apart, allowing for the two to kick down the broken door. By now, the commotion outside had awoken some of the residents, namely a few fairy maids. One of maids, who was up eating a quick snack, had witnessed the helicopter's arrival and troop arrival. She had rushed into the main hall to greet or at least fend off the attackers, but her shouts were of no use as one of the men raised his rifle, placed the crosshairs of his holographic scope over her and fired off two shots. The maid dropped a moment later, and the eight carried on with their mission by charging up the main staircase. Unknown to the occupants of the mansion, these men had studied the entire structure of the mansion inside and out. They knew were every room was, along with that room's occupants.

Storming down the halls, the group came across another maid who was shot before she could even turn around to see what was happening. Another maid, who was in a nearby room and heard the gun fire, quickly tried to flee by bolting in front of the men. She too was dropped by the 416. Unintentionally, she had left the door open to the target's room. The target herself, confused about what was happening, left her room and was shot eight times. Before she could collapse, however, one of the men grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. He nodded to his comrades and the eight proceeded to leave the mansion, taking down three other maids before they reached the main stairs and taking down a forth as they exited the mansion. Once in the courtyard, one of the men made a strange call into his headset radio.

"Delta 1 Scarlet Down."

"Mission accomplished." A voice said over the radio. "Time is officially clocked at seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds. Your team has completed the objective in less than ten minutes as required. We're sending the hind around." And with that, the man holding the "target" gently placed her on the ground. She proceeded to yawn and rub the paint that was embedded in her clothes.

"I wish you would all tell me about these "missions" before you actually undertake them. I get their supposed to be "stealthy", but it's rather bothersome. I was just enjoying my tea you know." Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the "target" of the simulated mission, complained. What just happened was a complete simulation, something the occupants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion knew about and played along with. The men, actually two were women, who "attacked" the mansion were using simunition rounds, which were paintball like rounds that simulated real rounds being fired. No one was at all harmed by getting hit with these rounds, aside from some bruising.

"We're sorry, miss Scarlet." One of the men, the squad leader of the group replied with his 416 lowered. "But we can't always tell you when we will arrive. It would ruin the simulation." The simulation of which he talked about was the assault of a building, the Scarlet Devil Mansion in this case, with the enemy combatants inside knowing that an attack will occur but not knowing _when_ the attack will occur. While Remilia was not pleased with her house being broken into, especially given that her doors were actually broken and kicked-in, it was better than the "surprise" attacks that use to occur, where with no warning at all her mansion would be under siege. So, who exactly were the combatants? They were certainly not native to Gensokyo, and were in fact native of the outside world.

They were known as the "First Dimensional Reconnaissance Unit" or F.D.R. for short, and consisted of over five thousand members of multi-national origins. The "operatives" of the F.D.R. consisted of many members from a wide selection of Special Forces. This included the United States Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command, 601 Commando Company from the Argentine Army, Special Operations Command of Australia, Unit 999 of Egypt, Special Forces Brigade of Georgia, Para Commandos of India, Takavar of Iran, Kidon of Israel, the 707th Special Mission Battalion of Korea, Special Operations Battalion of Albania, Jadkommando of Austria, the Brazilian Special Operations Brigade, Joint Task Force 2 of Canada, China's People's Liberation Army Marine Corps Special Operations Forces, the Republic of China's Amphibious Reconnaissance Group, Estonian Special Operations Force, Ethiopia's "Agazi" Commando Division, The Malaysia Grup Gerak Khas, Shree Mahabir Battalion of Nepal, Special Forces Regiment of the Philippines, "The Eagles" of Romania, and the South Africa Special Forces Brigade. The "operatives" only numbered roughly two thousand, with the rest of the F.D.R. consisting of technical crews, pilots, tank crews, medical personal, hackers, and supply management and so on.

What the F.D.R. did was something rather unknown to the population of Gensokyo. It had to be military, given all the technology and weapons they had and the fact they constantly trained, but they never left Gensokyo or tried to attack the residents for real. Actually, the residents had no clue about the F.D.R.'s origin, as they just showed up one day with all their equipment. Then they simply strolled over to Youkai Mountain and set up base, which wasn't actually hard given an entire military base was built into the mountain overnight though the logic of building a mountain fortification into a dormant volcano was called into question. Some residents of Gensokyo pointed right away to Yukari Yakumo, stating she was or part of the appearance, thought she denied it.

However, ties with the F.D.R. and the residents of Gensokyo were relatively strong. Humans liked the new comers and see them as guardians in a sense while youkai enjoyed the fact that the F.D.R. didn't attack them and actually traded and associated with the youkai, though some felt they were being belittled rather than treated well. Along with that trade of all things was plentiful, as in exchange for a few goods here or there the F.D.R. supplied Gensokyo citizens with a limited amount of exotic clothes, food, books, and materials, and actual dead bodies and blood for the youkai; another reason why the youkai took a liking to the F.D.R. Still, some of the youkai questioned where these bodies and blood actually came from, while humans were unaware of that sort of trade. Though relations are good, there existed a few annoyances on the F.D.R. side. Namely the kappa and tengu that they share the mountain with, and the numerous fairies.

The kappa, being the curious and relatively friendly youkai that they were, didn't mind the F.D.R.'s presence and always tried to find ways to sneak into the base to observe or "fiddle" with the technology. The aircrews and pilots, as the F.D.R. was large enough to have a fleet of aircraft and helicopters, especially held a disdain for the kappa that snuck onto the base. The crews complained that the kappa stole material and parts, fiddled with the aircraft, and at times even seen trying to re-create the aircraft they have seen, though this always resulted in the kappa destroying the mock up for rather unknown reasons. Because of this, the kappa had gained the nickname of "Jawas", thought the kappa believe this is a term of endearment rather than the name of a fictional race of creatures known for being annoying.

The tengu on the other hand, show a great dislike of the F.D.R. and see them rightfully as intruders, despite the fact that a plan was apparently in place for the F.D.R. to set up base in the tengu homeland. Regardless, most of the tengu don't like the F.D.R. and are known to harass any members of the F.D.R. The F.D.R., on the other hand, tries to just ignore the tengu whenever possible. However, fights have broken out, weakening ties between the two. Another problem is that tengu are quite the gossipers and some, namely Aya and Hatate, love taking pictures, including pictures of military equipment and personnel. This wouldn't be so bad if the tengu just kept the images and stories to themselves, but instead they go ahead and publish everything in a number of newspapers and magazines, usually giving false tales and rumors about the F.D.R. As of current, there has been nothing done to stop them. The final youkai that causes the F.D.R. trouble are fairies, who enjoy playing pranks on humans. This included the F.D.R., who were normally armed with guns. Some of the pranks are harmless but after the incident where one of the EH 101 "Stealth" Merlin nearly crashed because a certain ice fairy froze two of the rotor blades, it has become common to scare away fairies with warning shots or shouts. Lighters, for whatever reason, also appear to work at repelling fairies though some of the braver, or dumber, ones decide to steal with lighter rather than fear it.

So, while things appeared peaceful on the surface with the F.D.R., the truth was far from the matter. For the F.D.R. was, for lack of better terms, a military-sponsored private military that took on the roles of taking out any "dimensional threats" that could affect this world and protecting "dimensional assets". Their targets ranged from terrorist groups and governments to aliens to the unknown or unnatural. It was the F.D.R.'s task to eliminate these threats, which is where Gensokyo comes into the picture. Without knowing it, the youkai aid the F.D.R. by devouring the dead, or living at times, persons or beings that the F.D.R. gives them on a regular basis or housing those that were brought into Gensokyo. This seems to seals the deal that no loose ends exist. And best of all is the barrier that surrounds Gensokyo, keeping everything in close proximity and for the F.D.R. keeping everything _in_. But, for the sake of Gensokyo citizens, they were kept on a need-to-know basis about things which they happily preferred compared to actually knowing what the F.D.R. did. It was also helpful the residents didn't know the F.D.R. already had strategy in place to take down the youkai or Gensokyo's humans if anything went wrong. Luckily, nothing ever did go wrong in Gensokyo. As for everything thing else, well…

* * *

To spot a member of the F.D.R., you simply had to look at the outfit they wore. When "off-duty", any member of the F.D.R. would be seen wearing a black-and-grey shirt and pants, called _fatigues_, along with a matching hat. They also wore black boots and had black belts, the belts always having a holster that contained a loaded weapon, either a HK USP or MP7. Humans and youkai, who would obliviously not know about guns, were afraid of these weapons none the less but felt that they were more of "noise makers" or "paint projectile launchers" and some felt that firearms would make more of an annoyance rather than a threat. Others felt that these devices could easily destroy the world. But, regardless, wherever the F.D.R. they were either loved or looked at with suspicion. Such was the case with the two dark skinned men, John 'Grinder' Marvell and Richard Marvell; a father-and-son duo who formally worked with the United States Marines.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Richard asked his father as the two walked around the market area of the human village, with 'Grinder' observing the wares of the vendors.

"Taking some time off, of course." 'Grinder' replied as he cupped his chin and looked at some glass-blown decorations. 'Grinder' himself was a gemologist and jeweler, so he was more on the lookout for any rough stones he could cut in his spare time. One benefit of the F.D.R. was that just about anything and everything could be imported to the base. How said items were "imported" was something that was never shared.

"I don't think they have what you're looking for." Richard replied. The two men's skin color was something that was considered "strange" by the Gensokyo. 'Grinder' was Ethiopian while Richard was half-Ethiopian half-Brazilian. Of course mixed and "different" race was quite common among the F.D.R.'s ranks, though not so much among Gensokyo's residents.

"You never know, son. One man's rock is another's garnet. In fact, the greatest mineralogist ever, ol' George Kunz found some of his treasures in New York City. Ain't kidding. See, he knew where to look."

"Ah." Richard replied without actually caring what was being said while 'Grinder' went up to a human resident and tried to communicate what he wanted. F.D.R. members were required to at least speak three separate languages, Japanese included.

"Well, I found out that there are no good rocks for sale. Pity."

"Pity indeed. We can try that Kourindou place. They might have some raw rocks." Richard replied, taking a glance at a few passersby.

"I don't trust that guy. He seems shady."

"You don't trust anyone, do you?" Richard slanted his eyes.

"Not really." The older huffed as a buzzer went off on both their belts. "Well, looks like we've been called. Come on, let's get back." 'Grinder' creaked his neck and turned off the small buzzer while a few others watched. Whenever that small device vibrated, as the Gensokyo residents noted, that person suddenly had to go. But where to, they never knew.

* * *

"Alright! So as the strongest and best, I'll count!" Cirno the ice fairy, boldly stated to her friends before their game of hide-and-seek. These friends were Mystia Lorelei, Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug, Daiyousei and the two humans, Aleksandra Pokryshkin and Nikka Katajainen. Aleksandra and Nikka, who go by the nicknames of Sasha and Nipa respectively, were two magic users from the outside world. Though having arrived with the F.D.R., the two didn't seem attached to the group aside from knowing a few and lived within the human village. It was rather strange that the two struck up a friendship with the three youkai and two fairies, but they didn't seem to mind and generally enjoyed playing with them. Likewise, the five enjoyed their company and never seemed to have the want to harm or eat the two. This was all good news for the man watching over the group, a rather tall young man with brown hair and hazel eyes. His name was Nickolas Crawford, though he liked to be called "Nick", and he was a friend and somewhat of a guardian over Aleksandra and Nikka. He was also a member of the F.D.R.

Sitting underneath a nearby tree, he watched the group dart off into different directions while Cirno began to count. This group of youkai and fairies while generally avoided by most of the human inhabitants of Gensokyo and looked down upon by the majority of the F.D.R., seemed quite friendly and active, though Nick didn't personally pay much attention to them. He knew that Mystia owned some sort of food stand, though he never ate there, Rumia was known for eating people, though it has mostly narrowed down to eating the corpses that the F.D.R. provides her and any unlucky bastard that wandered into Gensokyo; Cirno and Daiyousei apparently lived together, though Nick never knew where there house was. As for Wriggle, well, Nick could never figure out if Wriggle was a girl or boy, despite many claiming Wriggle was a "she". Really, he was there just to make sure nothing happened to Aleksandra or Nikka. He was their good friend and protector; he was not scared at all to pounce on the youkai or fairies if he felt that they were to harm the human duo. Actually going by other examples of "witches" in Gensokyo, Nikka and Aleksandra would be classed as youkai as they would have been "Magicians", human magicians like Marisa. Though if that was the case Nick himself would be a "Magician", given he had magic, though a low level of it. He had a crayfish familiar, which didn't do him much good at times, and had the ability to be able to anchor himself onto anything so long as he was standing upright. It wasn't a great power, but it was something.

Regardless of his magic, Nick was more focused on his "human" side more, which meant his military side. His "military side", however, focused on machine guns and rocket and grenade launchers. In combat, he would use either a M27 IAR or a MG4 LMG along with a XM25, Panzerfaust 3, or a Carl Gustav launcher. His role was mainly support, compared to upright confrontation. Again, he didn't mind. His shot sucked anyhow.

"Alright, I'm going to count to nine, so you better be hiding!" Cirno proclaimed as Nick looked onward at the half-hidden group, wondering why ten wasn't a reliable option to the fairy. As Cirno counted, Nick felt a light vibration on his hip. He frowned, knowing well enough what that meant.

"Shit." He muttered aloud. He was going to have to miss the hide-and-seek. Pity, really. He simply rose from his spot and gave a glance to Aleksandra, who was hiding behind a bush, to tell the others duty called. She nodded in response as Cirno finally stopped counting and began to hunt for the others.

* * *

"Well, what took ya so damn long, Gunny?" 'Grinder' asked Nick as he entered the Hawkei light vehicle, the mainstay utility vehicle of the F.D.R. "Gunny" was Nick's other nickname, referring to his rank as a Gunnery Sergeant. It wasn't so bad that 'Grinder' was calling him that nickname, given 'Grinder's rank was the equivlenet of Lieutenant Colonel.

"Ah, was watching that group play around again, sir." Nick replied as he took his seat behind Richard.

"I see." 'Grinder' eyed Nick through the rear-view mirror. "Ya know, I wonder why those youkai took a liking to you."

"Thank Nips and Sash for that." Nick frowned. "Nips" and "Sash" were nicknames that Nick called Nikka and Aleksandra respectively. "I gotta make sure that they don't get hurt. I told you before, sir, that I'm not really fond with the youkai. Don't mind them at all but we're more of acquaintances then anything."

"I told you, gunny; quit the "sir" crap in private." 'Grinder' corrected Nick as he put the vehicle into drive.

"Sorry." Nick replied.

"So, acquaintances, huh? Lucky you. Me and Richard here can't even get close to one without it screaming bloody murder."

"If I recall, didn't you stick a shotgun in a fairy's face and threatened to blow it off?" Nick asked.

"Well that little "Sunny" was asking for it!" 'Grinder' replied a tad angry.

"Well, if you ask me, all she did was prank you." Richard added. "She simply took your hat off."

"That's pretty light." Nick said. "If I recall, didn't you scare her so bad she pissed herself?"

"No." Richard replied. "I think he made her so scared she cried."

"You're both wrong." 'Grinder' corrected them both. "I made her little friend, that girl with the blonde hair cry."

"Wait." Nick stopped suddenly. "Why are we questioning who pissed themselves or cried? Shouldn't we focus more on the fact that you stuck a shotgun in a fairy's face?"

"Well, whatever. I don't see her anymore and I don't care." 'Grinder' replied as he turned the Hawkei onto a dirt road that lead to Youkai Mountain.

"Hey, Nick, quick question. I got a bet running. Who would win in a fight? Remilia or Edward." Richard changed the subject on a whim, Remilia referring to Remilia Scarlet while Edward referring to a vampire the F.D.R. met once while on a reconnaissance mission in some little town name Forks.

"Remilia, hands down." Nick replied. "Who do you think?"

"I got my bet placed on Edward. I mean, skin tough as diamonds." Richard replied while 'Grinder' sighed.

"Son, don't get met started." 'Grinder' replied as Nick looked out the window for a brief moment and saw something dart behind a tree.

"We're being watched again." Nick commented.

"Damn goblins." 'Grinder' huffed. Tengu, in the mythology at least, were close to the western idea of goblins. So like how the kappa got the nickname of "Jawas" or more recently "Gremlins", tengu were commonly called "goblins". "I swear they get annoying."

"We are invading on their land. It's only fair." Richard added.

"Let's not go into the political side of things." 'Grinder' sighed. "We're paid to shoot shit, not to think about the reasons why we're shooting shit."

"Hey, we can discuss things in private. No harm done." Nick replied.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to say? That we're colonist? Please. We're staying here until we have to move, at which point we're going to give them this place. And we didn't relocate anyone."

"Right." Nick replied. "But we did mess things up."

"You know the old saying you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs? Well, we're that way. We do our jobs, make the world better. Sure someone has gotta die along the way, but it's fair."

"I sometimes question that logic." Nick groaned, catching a glimpse of two white-wolf tengu eyeing the vehicle.

"Let me tell you." 'Grinder' began; a speech Nick had heard dozens of times "As soldiers we follow orders. Regardless if we like them or not. Though you never have issues with orders. Something up, son?" 'Grinder asked.

"No. Just thinking."

"You need to stop that."

"Fiona tells me the same thing." Nick replied as the Hawkei approached the gates to the F.D.R.'s base, a large sign greeting them with the phrase "Welcome to the First Dimensional Reconnaissance Multi-Role Military Instillation, the most fortified military base in the world. Suck it NORAD!" Further up from the sign was the "guardhouse", which was an actually a large bunker armed with automatic grenade launchers and tear-gas launchers. Aside from the airbase, this was the only entrance into the base. 'Grinder' slowly brought the vehicle to a halt while two guards approached, one talking to 'Grinder' to make sure everything was in order while the other scanned the Hawkei with a portable device that allowed the user to detect explosives. Both men found the vehicle to be all clear, and allowed it to roll into a large cave-like structure that had a thin line of lights running across the surface to the drivers to see where they were going. Five hundred feet ahead was a large, metal door. This door was the actual entrance to base and in front of it there was another guardhouse, this one actually being small enough to count as a guardhouse. Rolling up to it, the Hawkei came to a stop while the guard manning the controls opened up the door. It took about two minutes for the large door to slide open, at which point the Hawkei drove onto a large platform. This platform was a vehicle elevator, and it slowly sprung to life and descended deeper into the mountain.

"You think we have too many checkpoints?" Nick commented aloud.

"Shut up Gunny."

* * *

After parking their Hawkei in the massive garage-like structure, the three men traveled through the maze of tunnels on their way to the briefing room. Though the room was less of a "room" and more of an auditorium capable of sitting two thousand people and having two large TV screens to project the speaker and whatever graphs or pictures were needed. Though today, only seventy-three people were seated in the room. Nick automatically headed to a male Arabic man who was sitting next to a blonde female. The Arab was a man known as "Ail" while the female was Fiona Crawford, Nick's girlfriend.

"Hey, what I miss?" Nick asked quietly as he skittered by and took a seat next to Fiona.

"Not much." Fiona whispered back. "Alpha was called up."

"Frank has been looking for you, by the way Nickolas." Ail added, referring to the mechanical mystery known as "Frank".

"Alright." Nick replied.

"Where were you?" Fiona asked.

"With Nips and Sash. They were out playing and I wanted to keep an eye on them." Nick explained as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Nick, their fine. Come on. They used to shoot giant flying alien robots for a living. I'm sure a few low-level youkai can't do them that bad." Fiona replied to Nick, crossing her arms and sighing. "You don't need to dot over them every moment of their lives."

"I know." Nick replied with a nod of his head while the man standing on the half-podium half-stage began to speak. Timothy Harvard, the old General and the commander of "Alpha Company". When it came to combat and missions, the F.D.R. was split into five "companies". Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, and Zelta; though unlike most modern militaries or even private military companies, each company wasn't assigned certain missions or objects. Each company was to be given a mission or _missions _and then carry them out with no questions asked.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, settle down and listen up. We've got ourselves something simple this time." Harvard spoke while a TV screen behind him flickered to life, showing a relatively happy family photo. "This is the Fletcher family. A regular nuclear family, a mother and father and three kids. But, enough with that. I want to focus on the two step-brothers." Harvard said as the screen changed to show the two boys, the orange-haired Phineas Flynn and the green-haired Ferb Fletcher. "These two boys are geniuses. They create just about anything on a seemingly regular basis. We have recently gotten intelligence saying that their actions have not gone unnoticed. We need to get the family out of there, and now. So, we're going to run a simple extraction mission. We'll need four members for the actual extraction, which we is classified as "light". Those four will take a NH 90. A second helicopter, one of our Merlins, will carry a forty-man combat force incase anything happens to the extraction team. Of course, I have already compiled the list. Let's see."

Harvard looked at a clipboard in his hand. "Nickolas Crawford, Mohammed El-Amin, Leonardo Hammon, and Howard Dickinson. You four will be extraction. Shir Amirmoez and Carlitos Rufino will be the commanding officers for the combat force, which of course will be split into twenty-man teams. The extraction team is free to head out." Harvard looked up from his clipboard, with the four men doing as told.

"Man, I fucking hate extraction duty." Nick moaned once the four were out of the briefing room. And Nick had a right to be upset. Light extractions teams were not allowed to wear the standard protection gear, nor were they allowed to carry anything expect their sidearms. "Light Extraction" was code for moving a group or person to point A to point B without the threat of combat and without rousing the local public. Despite the idea that said missions were "safe", there was usually some sort of shooting involved. Which is why the combat-teams were deployed, knowing for certain that they would have to be deployed. As for the extraction team, they figured they would either get shot or run out of ammunition quickly.

"You need to calm down." Ail, whose real name was Mohammed El-Amin, said to Nick. While Ail was good friends with Nick, he really hated when people complained about small details or things that weren't important in his eyes. "Chances are nothing is going to happen to us."

"I know. But I just don't feel safe without my IAR or MG4." Nick upholstered his USP and looked at it. Standard-issued F.D.R. USPs were chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum though .45 ACP chambered USPs could be issued if requested. Nick's pistol, however, was the simple 9mm. It was a good round but if he had to go up against heavily armed enemies, it would do him little good.

"Someone seems a tad paranoid." Howard Dickinson said, though he went by the nickname of "Dick". Leonardo Hammon on the other hand went by the nickname of "Leo".

"What? I can't help it." Nick shrugged as the four approached an elevator and he holstered the pistol. "I don't want to be caught in a gunfight against an assault rifle with just a pistol. I'm not some sort of damn action-hero who can take out everyone with a magic pistol." He added as the group entered the elevator and Leo punched in the buttons to get them to the indoor airbase.

"Oh, I understand ya." Dick replied. "But I don't think a machine gun is gonna solve that. Maybe one of us holding 416 or UMP could work." He placed his hand on his hips and scratched his chin.

"Well next time you see the brass, why don't you ask?" Leo sarcastically suggested as the elevator came to a stop and the doors swung open. "Or better yet, go ask Aya to make up some story for you. Maybe that would work?"

"Yeah, like hell I'd do that. I know what she does." Nick replied.

"Aya? Isn't she like the TMZ of Gensokyo?" Dick asked. Not everyone in the F.D.R. knew the youkai very well, or at all. Some members simply liked to socialize with humans.

"Close." Nick replied as the four walked into the large hanger, filled with crews and aircraft. "Alright, which one is us. Which one is us?" he asked as a loud voice came over the hangers loudspeaker.

"Alpha extraction team, report to NH 90 3." The voice spoke. Along with the Mi-24 Hind, the F.D.R. relied on the NH 90 and EH 101 Merlin for transport. Like the Hinds, the 90s and 101s were modified with slicker surfaces and features though lacked the retractable turrets or wings of the Hind. The Merlins, however, were upgraded to include a large hold. Forty troops could fit in it, though it suffered reduced speed because of the larger hold. While the three helicopter types were much more "stealthier" then their non-stealth counterparts, this didn't mean they were completely invisible to radar. Nor did the stealth really improve much. The helicopters were slower, larger, and more expensive to maintain then their regular counterparts. But with the F.D.R., that didn't matter in the slightest.

"Well, that answers that." Dick commented, rubbing a finger in his ear. In order to speak over the roar of engines and so ear-covered crews could hear, the loudspeakers had to be _very_ loud. Something that the unprotected ears of the four really weren't expecting. "So, Leo, what's the plan?" he turned to said man, who was not only the oldest of the group at thirty years old, but also the highest ranking at the F.D.R.'s equivalent of Sergeant Major. Both Dick and Ail were Sergeants while Nick was a Gunnery Sergeant.

"We play this by the book, of course." Leo replied as the four began to board the helicopter. "If we're lucky enough, nothing bad will happen to us. If we're unlucky, well we have a combat team on standby."

"That's not much motivation." Ail commented.

"Well, what would you want me to say?" Leo asked.

"Something along the lines of "look to your left. Look to your right. Chances are neither will make it." Ail said as he sat himself between Nick and Dick, grinning.

"That's even worse." Nick commented, missing the joke.

"Crawford, you don't get anything." Leo said as he headed to the front of the helicopter to see when the departure time was. It was thirty seconds, enough time for Leo to head back to the hold and take a seat across from the three. "We're leaving now." Leo said as the rotors suddenly came to life. "I don't need to explain the rules to you. No distracting the pilots. No rough housing. And in the case of us getting shot, sit or stand as close to the cargo hatch or doors as possible to ensure you will be cinematically sucked out the helicopter."

"Well shit." Dick got up as sat behind Ail in a joking manner.

"Of course, let me get sucked out first." Nick laughed as the helicopter slowly began to take flight. The airbase was a funny thing. Being built into a mountain, a fraction of the runway actually retracted in or out of the mountain to create a longer runway if needed. The entrance to the airbase was usually open, though a large door could seal it shut if needed. Tengu and kappa took this open door as a way to enter the base, though that was as far as they got before they were scared off or chased out. It had now become customary to seal off the base at night.

"This NH 3 carrying Alpha Extraction Team, requesting jump, over." The pilot of the NH 90 spoke into his headset as the helicopter left the fortified base.

"Roger that, NH 3. Give us the coordinates." A voice replied while the helicopter slowly came to a hover.

"Plain 2247, Axis Grid 38."

"NH 3, that's right. Jump us when you're ready."

"Jumping you in three, two, one." Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of the NH 90, and sucked the helicopter from existence.

* * *

"Jason! Time for dinner!" Jason Fox heard his mother call him from downstairs.

"Alright." Jason muttered as he kept his eyes on the computer screen, reading lines and lines of code. He had spent all afternoon trying to decipher this line of code some unknown internet user posted on a website he frequent and nothing was going to stop him from cracking it. Not even eggplant loaf.

"Jason! Don't make me say it again!" his mom nearly shouted at him this time.

"Just give me a second!" Jason responded, as he typed some code into the computer and left the computer to go suffer through his health food. If he was right the code he put in should have cracked the unknown code by the time he came back from dinner. He loved being such a super-techno nerd.

* * *

**(A/N: Chapter 1 of DC is done, finally. I expanded this to a mass crossover compared to just a anime crossover. Due to the length of each chapter, don't expect frequent updates. Well, not much else I can think of. Please enjoy.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jason!" Andy Fox chastised her son about his lack of eating, as she did for all her children. Both Peter and Paige Fox, and at times Roger Fox who was the husband, rarely ate the dinner that Andy worked so hard to make. "You hardly touched your eggplant loaf! I even added extra soy flour."

"Sorry mom." Jason replied. "But I read an article online saying that eggplants are actually bad for you."

"A likely story." Andy crossed her arms and glared at her youngest child. "Tell me, if I go upstairs and look at the computer, will I see World of Warquest?"

"Um, yes?" Jason lied.

"Well, you can go play your game _after _you have eaten your dinner."

"Yes mom." Jason grumbled as he looked at the unappetizing food before him.

"So, tell me, what are you really doing up there?" Peter whispered as he nudged Jason.

"Don't tell mom, but I'm trying to crack a code. It's very…"

"Heard enough." Peter grumbled, cutting into the loaf. But Jason hadn't. This code was something exciting to Jason, as he noticed some of the lines had Russian in them. And if Jason enjoyed one thing, it was hacking into other countries computers. Sure, he had hacked the F.B.I, the C.I.A, CNN, Fox News, the Pentagon, and North Korea's computers, but never a Russian computer. If only he knew what the code actually was.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Candace Flynn yelled out as she stormed to her front door, aggravated that whoever was ringing the doorbell had removed her from watching her favorite T.V. show _"The Bachelor is Right"_. Opening the door with a frown, Candace was greeted by the sight of Nick, Ail, Dick, and Leo, who like Candace weren't exactly happy.

"Is this the Fletcher home?" Leo asked right away as Candace scanned the men over. They sure looked military to her.

"Is this about my brothers?" Candace cut right to the chase, apparently unfazed by the appearance of military men on her doorstep. The four nodded. "What did they do _this time_?" she sighed. "MOM! DAD! There are government agents at our front door asking about the boys!" she yelled into the house, to the annoyance of the men.

"Candace, what are you saying this tim…" Linda came to see what her daughter was fussing about, shocked that for once Candace was right. "Oh, um, hello… can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am." Leo answered. "This is about your sons."

"My sons? What did they do?" Linda asked.

"We'll explain. Please, have a seat." Leo ordered. Linda didn't question him at all, and ushered the group into the living room ordering Candace to gather the rest of the family. She did that with record speed, bringing in Lawrence, Phineas, and Ferb. The whole family took a seat on the couch while the four stood in front of them, Leo in front with Nick and Ail standing on the sides, their hands on the grips of their USPs. Dick went around in a strange manner to the Fletcher family, when in reality he was locking all doors, closing all blinds, and checking for any recording devices. "Miss Fletcher, are you aware of what your sons have been doing?"

"No, no I haven't." Linda replied.

"I haven't have the slightest clue either." Lawrence added. Ail huffed upon hearing his accent, though Nick's eyes settled him. Ail had a dislike of the British.

"Well, apparently they are great inventors." Leo spoke, tossing photos on the coffee table that showed off some of the boy's inventions.

Both Linda and Lawrence picked up the photos and looked through them, shocked to say the least.

"I always thought they were playing." Linda muttered.

"Well, to sum it up, most of the inventions have been harmless and seem to disappear on their own."

"Yeah, we noticed that to." Phineas spoke, causing Leo to raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you and your brother a bit young to be building all of this stuff?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"I-I don't know what to say." Linda commented.

"Well, as said, it's harmless. But, we have intelligence suggesting that other eyes have been observing the boys. And they like what they are seeing. Mr. and Ms. Fletcher, I am going to be frank here. We are placing your family in our witness protection program for the time being. We will relocate you to a safe location for the time being, and once we believe these threats pass, we will allow you to return home. We already have an alibi set in place, and letters have been sent to the local school and places of work explaining that your family has to leave in order to attend a "sick relative"."

Leo paused for a bit to allow everything to sink in. "We will give you one hour to pack your belongings, take what is absolutely important, and to send fair-wells. Please keep in mind that this isn't permanent. Just for the time being. We already spoken to the mayor's office and they agreed to keep your house under watch while you are away." Leo spoke with authority; though Nick, Ail, and Dick knew he was simply reading off a script he was given. They had to listen to him memorize it the entire way here.

"Once the hour is past, we will need you to load up your car and follow us to the Tristate Airport. Is that clear?" Leo asked. Linda and Lawrence looked at each other and nodded. If their family was truly under threat, they were willing to do anything to protect it. Even if it meant following the orders of people they have never met before.

* * *

With the eggplant loaf finished, Jason was once again in front of the computer. While the program he set up had cracked the code he found, it turned out the "code" was just a very thick security system. The actual code was more complex and ridged then Jason could have imagined. But that didn't stop the boy at all as he began cracking the code one line at a time. He had to admit, the encryption was more complex then it appeared. And the more he broke into the code, the more security and encryption Jason found. Whoever made this clearly didn't want anyone to view what the meaning was. After spending what seemed like an eternity, Jason finally broke the last three lines of code. What he got was a disappointment. Rather than the plans for a new fighter jet or a Death Star, the cracked code only contained one line.

"Systems Active. Select. Launch. Yes, No?"

"What is this?" Jason asked aloud as he examined the line. If the film "War Games" taught him one thing it was either that this code was some gibberish some psycho made, or a military code he really wasn't supposed to have seen. So, he dared not mess with this line, or command. His stomach sank as he remembered one line that he broke through contained the word "nuclear". Had he just hacked into a nuclear launch code? First off, that was exciting. He would be the first ten-year old to have hacked a nuclear launch code. On the other hand, if movies were to be believed and for Jason movies were truth, he would now be the target of every single government and terrorist organization on the planet. Well, it wouldn't be the first time anyways, he thought.

* * *

"I don't like this, Lawrence. Something feels off." Linda commented to her husband as she packed away the last of her clothes she would need for the "trip".

"Now now dear, I'm sure there is a perfectly logical reason behind this. But for the time being, I think we should follow what these nice men are telling us." Lawrence replied as he exited the closet of the room, holding a shoebox. "But, I don't think we should be completely defenseless." He sighed as he placed the box on the bed. "I thought I would never have to use this." And with that, he opened the box. Linda looked over his shoulder, and her eyes widened. Inside the box was a revolver, a Smith & Wesson Model 34. Next to the gun were twelve .22 LR rounds. Lawrence gently plucked the gun from the box, showing care and knowledge as he handled it. "I bought this many years back, thinking I would need it for security at some point or another." He flicked a latch and swung the cylinder open, reveling six empty chambers. He then began to load each chamber with a bullet.

"Lawrence, you can't be serious!" Linda protested. "I've never seen you with that thing!"

"Oh calm down, I know what I'm doing." He added, flipping the cylinder back into the body of the revolver and putting the safety on. "My dad used to take me hunting when I was young. I was a decent shot." He noted, placing the remaining six bullets into his pocket followed by sliding the pistol into his shirt. "Listen, dear, if our family is at risk… what sort of father would I be if I stood by and did nothing? Hmm?" he patted her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Now, come on, we've got a couple of minutes to spare." He picked up his already packed suitcase and left the room, Linda following behind with her suitcase. Already the boys and Candace were packed and ready, the pet platypus also there. Why the family had a pet platypus, the F.D.R members didn't understand nor really cared enough to ask.

"Alright. So, is everyone packed? Said your good byes?" Leo asked; a nod from the family as a response. "Good. Now, I want you to get in your car and follow us. Is that clear?" though Leo spoke before anyone else could speak. "Good. Now, come on." And with a last check to see if everyone was actually ready, the two parties left. Neither one was happy, to say the least. The family entered their station wagon while the F.D.R. entered a black SUV they had rented earlier. Driving down the streets of any city in an Australian-made military vehicle would make heads turn, so whenever possible black, inconspicuous SUVs would be flown in ahead of the F.D.R. members.

"Well, that went pretty well." Dick commented as soon as he entered the SUV, sitting beside Leo. "Thought they would protest or something, but no, it was simple." He added as he buckled himself in.

"Dick, nothing is ever fucking simple with our jobs." Nick commented. "I swear some guy with a RPG is going to attack us within a few minutes."

"We're in the middle of an American city." Ail replied. "If there was such a man, I'm sure he would have been caught by now."

"You just answered your own question." Nick replied as he opened a computer case and pulled out a laptop with a headset and a cord that connected to the inside of the SUV. Leo sat patiently as Nick placed the headset on, powered up the laptop, and began to punch in codes and open screens.

"This is Alpha 4. Requesting transmission, over."

"We copy you Alpha 4, patching you through now." A voice over the headset spoke. "Alright, you now have live feed to DarkStar 4 and a direct link to base. Over."

"Copy that." Nick replied, looking over a new screen that popped up on the monitor. Unknown to the Fletcher family, there was a UAV flying forty-thousand feet over their heads. The RQ-3 DarkStar was the drone of choice for the F.D.R. While the project was originally rejected by the United States in 1999, it was picked up by the F.D.R at an undisclosed time later. Since the creation of the F.D.R, the DarkStars have been the workhorse drones. They were silent, had stealth capabilities, and their max ceiling range allowed them to be safe from most MANPADS systems. But the drone's stealth capabilities did a very good job at keeping it hidden from most threats, allowing the large UAV to fly safely in most skies. Of course, the drone was being piloted by someone from another dimension, the F.D.R's home dimension. The screen Nick was seeing was live footage being recorded by the drone, though modeled in 3D software to give a sharper image, along with allowing the drone operator to highlight dangerous areas.

With the drone in flight and the live feed working Nick quickly switched the headset to a "speaker" volume, allowing the voice on the other side to speak.

"Alright DarkStar 4, tell us where to go. Over." Nick spoke into the headset.

"Copy that Alpha 4. Take Middleton Road straight to Bridgeway. Take the freeway from there until you get to Danville airport." The voice said aloud, Leo starting the SUV and began to follow the directions given by the voice, the Fletcher family following suit. "Alright, expect some medium traffic."

"Choke points or anything? Over."

"Um… nothing we can see. No suspicious vehicles either, Alpha 4."

"Good. Smooth sailing." Dick grinned. He regretted saying that an hour later, as traffic on the freeway was backed up. Backed up badly enough that Nick had to ask if it was possible the NH-90 could just pick them instead of them having to drive out all the way to the airport. The answer was, of course, no. For the Fletcher family, this traffic was completely regular.

"Can't believe you two ruined my summer." Candace complained to Phineas and Ferb. "It was going to be the best summer of my life." She sighed.

"Oh don't worry Candace; I'm sure you'll have plenty of time once we get back. Besides, this has been the longest summer I've ever experienced." Phineas said positively, not seeming to mind the danger he and his brother were apparently in. And as for the pet of the family, Perry the Platypus, he was very worried. While appearing as a mindless domesticated pet, a very strange choice for a pet, Perry was actually a secret agent believe it or not. So being taken away to an undisclosed location without any mention by the higher-ups concerned him. He already projected a hundred-and-one different outcome to the scenarios, eighty-five of which didn't end well, two that involved a surprise party by the O.W.C.A, ten involving Doofenshmirtz, and four involving a zebra. He was, of course, prepared to fight if he had to protect the family. And it wasn't so much different as fighting Doofenshmirtz. Perry knew he could take on all these "punks" without a problem.

But, for now, Perry just made his usual sound and looked out the window blankly, gazing at traffic and keeping an eye out for any threats. Though he himself was unaware of the drone flying above the family.

* * *

Jason couldn't sleep. The code he had hacked into, and then saved to a USB as to not leave it on the computer where is could suffer the fate of many programs that had experienced the fear of Roger's computer "skills", made him nervous. What if it was something dangerous? Something that could bring nothing but trouble to the family? He sighed as he sat up in bed and put his glasses on.

"Say, Quincy." He spoke to his pet Iguana. "What would you do if you were a human? A super-smart human with a pig-face sister, who discovered a suspicious code. What would you do? Cause I'm sorta worried." He adjusted his glasses and blinked. Quincy just blankly looked at Jason, with a noticeable lack of answers. "You're right." Jason answered for the Iguana. "I'll talk to Marcus about it tomorrow. He'll know what to do. Thanks Quincy, you're the best!" Jason smiled at his Iguana, who simply crawled over to his food dish and munched on a piece of lettuce. Quincy was glad he could assist Master Jason, despite not knowing what his master was asking him.

* * *

"Alright, strap in and hold all belongings close to you." Leo instructed the Fletcher family as they strapped safety belts over themselves. Traffic was horrid, but after about three hours the two vehicles were able to make it to the airport. Though rather taking a plane, as the Fletcher family thought, they arrived at a discrete hanger that held the NH-90. The Phineas and Ferb were in awe at the helicopter, with its modified features and smooth edges. It was almost mystifying. Almost.

"Can't believe we gotta do this." Candace grumbled, crossing her arms and legs. "They better have some good food on this thing."

"Candace, this is a military helicopter. I doubt they'll have in-flight food and beverages." Phineas replied to her sister.

"I can see why people would want those kids. Their smart for their age." Nick whispered to Ail after watching the brothers for a moment.

"I'd agree. Though the one with green hair seems to be mute." Ail replied.

"Could just be shy. I mean, hell, I'd be in this situation." Nick replied.

"Alpha 4 reporting mission accomplishment, over." Leo spoke into a radio near the cockpit of the helicopter, glancing over his shoulder at the persons in the cargo hold.

"Copy that. We're patching you to Harvard. Hang on." The line beeped for a moment, and the voice switched to Harvard's.

"I-Is it on? Yeah? Oh. Ahem. Good work Sergeant Major. Though you're not done yet." Harvard spoke over the radio.

"Sir? Over."

"We have reports from our tech department that a W.L.O computer had been hacked recently. While the W.L.O patched this up quickly, some of the code leaked out online." Harvard spoke, the W.L.O referring to the "World Liberation Organization", a seemingly mysterious organization that could be considered the "rival" of the F.D.R. "And, because the internet is the internet, someone found the code and, we believe, broke into it. Whatever that code has must be important, as W.L.O forces are on the move."

"And what of the family, sir? Over.

"You're going to have to be quick. We don't have the time to deploy another team or drop the family off. They're going to have to go with you. We already tracked down the computer to, ah, a computer owned by the Fox family. Get that family and get the computer. And do it before the W.L.O gets to them first. We already have the assault team on standby just if anything goes wrong."

"Sir." Leo spoke before shutting off the radio and cursing to himself. "Hey, you guys got the coordinates?" Leo turned to the pilot and co-pilot.

"Yes sir." The pilot replied.

"Alright. Get us there ASAP." He ordered before heading into the hold of the helicopter. "Change of plans." He announced to F.D.R members and the Fletcher family. "Apparently another family is in trouble. We're going to get them. I'm sorry, but you will have to come along with us." He spoke the last part to the Fletcher family.

"Sounds urgent." Nick commented, sliding his hand over his USP.

"It is. W.L.O forces are already on the move. We need to get the family and the family's computer out of there." Leo replied.

"Um, Leo." Dick spoke. "We only got pistols and an extra mag each. I doubt that we can hold off anything."

"I know. This is why we're doing this very quickly." Leo replied as the helicopter began to lift off the ground.

* * *

Jason groaned as the humming sound became louder and louder. Waking up for the third time that night, he slid his glasses on and slipped into a pair of slippers that sat near his bed.

"I'll be right back, Quincy. Gonna see if the aliens are here." Jason muttered, still half-asleep. Walking down the stairs in a daze, Jason walked into his backyard and looked up. Sure enough, to his sleep-deprived mind that was willing to believe anything, there floated a UFO. Though, in reality, it was the NH-90. Just as his mind began to register the helicopter, the side door slid open and four men slid down a rope, one after another. Though none of the men had the equipment for fast-roping and their reddened hands showed that. Though none of them seemed to mind.

"Hey!" one of the men, Dick, knelt down to face Jason. "What are you doing up?"

"Huh?" Jason replied in a daze, the helicopter slowly rising and flying away to scout out an area to land. It was a rushed job, so rushed results were to be expected.

"I heard a noise…" Jason groaned, as the other men, Nick, Ail, and Leo surrounded him. Nick and Leo had their USP pistols drawn.

"Alright. You're family home?"

"Y-Yeah." Jason nodded, his mind finally coming to terms with what was happening. "Don't you guys normally knock on the door? First time you ever used a helicopter." Jason referred to the multiple times government agents arrived at his home.

"We're not like other "guys", kid." Dick replied. "Your family is home, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Listen to me." Dick placed both hands on Jason's shoulders. "There are bad people coming for your guys, alright? We need to get you all out of here."

"Ok." Jason nodded blankly, while Dick turned to the others and nodded. They were to get the rest of the family.

"Now, this is important, where is your computer?"

"My computer?"

"Yes. Bring me to it,alright?"

"Ok." Jason nodded and brought Dick inside and to the computer room, the family being very annoyed and confused about armed men waking them up in the night. Paige, before knowing what she did, actually kicked Nick in his crouch. Nick resisted the urge to scream in pain. "So, uh, this is about that code, right?" Jason asked while he watched Dick take the computer apart.

"Ooooh yeah." Dick replied. "Now, tell me where the data storage is. I don't use Macs." Jason gulped in reply and helped Dick find the hard drive.

"Um, can I get something from my room?" Jason asked.

"Make is quick." Dick replied. Jason nodded and trotted out of the room and into his room, quickly grabbing Quincy along with the USB that actually held the code. He quickly headed out of the room, and walked right into his very upset mother and father. He had some explaining to do, for sure, but now was not the time.

"Hey, you guys." Leo asked aloud to the Fox family and the other F.D.R members. "You've got a basement, right?"

"Yes. Now could you please explain…" But Leo cut Roger off before she could finish.

"Alright. Get into the basement now!"

"W-Why?" Roger asked nervously, hoping these were not kidnappers.

"We got helicopters heading right for us." Leo replied. The colors in Nick, Ail, and Dick's faces vanished, something the Fox family picked up on rather quickly. Still confused about what was going on, they also understood that the element of fear had settled in. In a somewhat confusing procedure, the Fox family suddenly found themselves herded down the stairs and into the basement, with all four members of the F.D.R having their pistols drawn. "Stay away from the door, cover your heads. Alright!" Leo ordered to the cornered Fox family. He then directed his attention to his squad members.

"Shit. Didn't know they would react so fast. How did they find us?" Dick muttered to the others.

"They're just that good, Dick." Nick replied, cocking the slide of his USP. Regardless what video games and movies would say, a 9 mm pistol is completely useless against a helicopter.

"Quit the idle chatter." Leo ordered, and at once the three were quiet. All four then directed their heads to the ceiling and waited. They knew what was coming. It first started a as a low hum. Being the city was near an air force base and an airport, this sound wasn't so uncommon. But what the group was waiting for was _that _sound. The sound of Russian-made helicopters. Within thirty seconds, the hum had developed into two distinctive sounds; the roar of Mi-28N Havoc attack helicopters. The two helicopters, painted in a grey-and-dark blue color scheme, skimmed over the houses nearby houses with their missiles already locked on target. That target being the Fox house.

The first Havoc let loose a 9M120F rocket, a type of anti-tank missile housing a thermobaric warhead, which slammed into the garage of the house. The garage and cars inside were reduced to a fireball. A second missile was sent screaming right into the front door of the home, which incinerated the front-half of the house. That was going to wake the neighbors. While the first Havoc took up its position in front of the house, the second Havoc flew around it and pointed itself at the back of the house. Without a moment to lose, the Havoc began to pelt the back of the house with rounds from the 30 mm Shipunov 2A42. The second Havoc fired around fifty rounds before firing forty S-8 rockets that lit up the remains of the house into a spectacular fireball that pelted the street and nearby houses with flaming debris and shrapnel. Seeing that the Fox house was reduced to rubble and no one was moving except for the dazed, injured neighbors, the Havocs simply took off to the west and vanished into the night. And with good reason, as the two helicopters did not wish to stay around and get attacked by the now-alert air force.

Inside the basement, the Fox family and the F.D.R members sat in a daze. The basement somehow survived the attack, well the part they were in. One half of the basement caved in, including the stairs in order to get out of the basement. Power was of course cut, so the only light came from a hole in the wall created by a sole S-8 rocket.

"A-Are we gonna be ok?" Page whispered to her family, with Andy comforting her along with the other children. They had been brave, but were still terrified. And the worse wasn't over. A large section of the standing wall, which was facing the backyard, suddenly blew out as if something had struck it. Closing their eyes and huddling close to avoid any backlash, the Fox family watched as figures appeared in the new hole. The figure was that of a rather lanky man in a trench coat surrounded by five men wearing combat gear.

"Well, what do we have here?" the man asked aloud with an accent. "Survivors! Talk about luck." He grinned at the Fox family, but then turned and frowned at the F.D.R members. "Ah, pests." The four raised their pistols at the man, but those around him raised and aimed their G36Cs in response. If a firefight were to erupt, there would have likely been no chance of winning. So, the F.D.R members lowered their weapons. "Good." The man smiled. "Well, come on. Get on out." He seemed to command rather than suggest. The Fox family looked over at the F.D.R, who simply nodded in response. So, with great fear, the Fox family got to their feet and slowly crawled out of the basement, the F.D.R right behind them. The group was faced with the bleak image of twenty armed combatants facing them, each wearing full combat gear and carrying a G36C.

"So, you four already know me." The lanky man said to the F.D.R members. "But you do not." He directed that saying to the Fox family. "I am Dmitri, commander of the World Liberation Organization. These gentlemen are my personal bodyguards." He motioned to the twenty-five men, each one's face covered by red goggles and black facemasks. "Now, seeing as you did not die in that attack, you should know that your family is in no risk of death." Dmitri bluntly said. "That is, assuming you give me something in exchange for your lives."

"Come on Dmitri, leave them out. They didn't do nothing." Nick replied. Dmitri slanted his eyes at Nick, and slowly approached him, two bodyguards flanking his sides.

"You." Dmitri waved a finger at Nick. "You are that soldier from before, no?"

"That's right you fucking bastard." Nick replied with a stern face.

"Funny. I thought those reapers would have killed you. No matter." Dmitri placed his hands on his hips. "I should've guessed you would work for my enemies."

"We can talk about knowing each other later." Leo spoke, plucking the hard drive from Dick's hands. "We know you want this." He waved the hard drive at Dmitri. "This has the code you want. Take it and let the family go." Dmitri looked at the hard drive and then gave an order to one of his men in Russian. The soldier plucked the hard drive from Leo's hand.

"Good. You seem to be reasonable. The family can go. Now, what about you four? Do you have something you can bargain your lives for?" Dmitri smiled. The four stood there, pale faced. "No?"

"I thought the hard drive…" Dick muttered.

"Hard drive? That saved the family, not you." Dmitri replied with a nod of his head. Suddenly, four of the bodyguards took hold of the four, knocking them to the ground and then bounding their hands and legs with zip ties. "But, as extra payment I suppose your lives would be worthy." Dmitri sneered as the four were then dragged to the middle of the back yard and tossed onto the ground, each one cursing. Dmitri slowly began to walk to them, drawing something out of his coat as he did so. It was a MP-412 Rex revolver, already loaded. He cocked the hammer of the revolver and approached Nick, rolling him onto his back and stepping squarely on Nick's stomach. "You know, soldier, I never repaid you for shooting me."

"Can I get a last requ... " but Nick couldn't finish before Dmitri fired the revolver, the .357 magnum round hitting Nick squarely in the neck. Blood began to gush from the wound, as well as swelling up and foaming around Nick's mouth.

"Shit, meant to aim for your head. You flinched." Dmitri shrugged as he stepped off Nick and walked over to Ail. However, he soon noticed Nick tearing what looked like a piece of paper from behind his back, despite the hole in his neck. "What was that?" Dmitri pointed to paper that remained firmly clutched. "What is that paper!" Dmitri threaten Nick with the revolver now, sticking it in his face. Nick just spit foamy blood at Dmitri.

"Fuck. You." Nick was able to say as a winged figure suddenly appeared in a nearby tree. Dmitri's guards aimed directly for the shape as it began to do the strangest thing. Sing.

"S-Shoot it! Shoot it now!" Dmitri ordered, but his men would not respond. Instead, they dropped their weapons and all stared at the figure, entranced by the sound. "I said shoot it!" Dmitri yelled, moving away from the four men and to his soldiers. As he did so, a black orb descended from the sky and appeared to absorb the four men before it shot to the fox family and absorbed them as well. Dmitri quickly sighted his pistol at the orb, but before he could fire a strange gust of freezing wind took its toll on the revolver. Ice began to form around the revolver, forcing Dmitri to toss it aside so his hand wouldn't be frozen itself. Growing more and more agitated, Dmitri yanked one of the G36Cs from an impaired solder and drew the sights on the singing form. Just as he did so, a wasp landed on his shoulder and stung him. The sudden pain caused him to miss the shot and fire three rounds into the ground. Suddenly, another wasp appeared, then another, then another. Wasps weren't the only insects that swarmed on Dmitri. Ants, beetles, flies, centipedes, and bees all swarmed in to attack. Dmitri cursed and fired at the ground, watching in annoyance as the black orb and the singing figure quickly vanished into the night, the spell on Dmitri's bodyguards broken as well as the spell of insects broken. The men looked around in confusion and began to walk around aimlessly, bumping into objects and each other. Though it wasn't their fault, but rather the effects of night-blindness.

Dmitri could only curse into the night at his own misfortune. He should have just killed the four when he had a chance, he thought as he walked across the backyard and picked up the hard drive. Least he had scored a victory.

* * *

The Fletcher family waited hesitantly inside the NH-90 as it sat still in a field overlooking the city. They already heard the passing of the Havocs along with the accompanying explosions. As for the pilot and co-pilot, they too were waiting hesitantly as the NH 90 was completely defenseless. The pilot looked at his watch and turned to his co-pilot.

"Five more minutes." He told the co-pilot, who nodded in response.

"Wait. What's that?" the co-pilot suddenly asked.

"What?"

"That." The co-pilot replied, pointing to a pitch-black orb that was hovering right in front of the cockpit. The orb made some sort of motion, as if it wanted to come in. The two men looked at each other, with one nodding to the other. The co-pilot made a rough motion for the orb to go to the back of the helicopter while the pilot drew a MP7 that acted as the cockpit security. The orb appeared to understand, and darted to the back of the helicopter.

"Alright, open it." The pilot ordered the other, pulling back the charging handle of the MP7 to load the weapon. He then headed to the rear of the aircraft, weapon drawn. Passing the Fletcher family, he silently motioned for them to go to the front of the aircraft. While the cargo door opened, the Fletcher family headed to the front of the aircraft leaving the pilot to face the orb alone. The orb was much larger than expected, about the size of a minivan. And just as it was there, it suddenly vanished, revealing the Fox family, the F.D.R members, and five youkai. Mystia, Rumia, Wriggle, Daiyousei, and Cirno.

"We are the best!" Cirno exclaimed. "Everyone is alive thanks to us! And me, the strongest fairy!" though she didn't seem to notice Nick's bleeding neck or Dick's bleeding arm.

"Who bit me!" Dick cried out in pain.

"Sorry." Rumia replied with a burp.

"Sir." The pilot greeted Leo. "What happened?"

"We got attack, and then these guys showed up." Leo spoke as he assisted Nick onto the helicopter, the pilot on response retrieving the first-aid kit for the bleeding man. Without waiting, or answering questions, Leo went straight to patching up Nick. By sure luck, the bullet missed the vocal cord, the spine, and the jugular veins. Though it still was a major blow to Nick. "Oh, get them on board and get ready to take off." Leo ordered the pilot, who did as he said and ushered the Fox family and the Youkai onboard. "Well, you're alive." Leo reassured Nick as he wrapped a bandage around Nick's neck, followed up by patching Dick up as well. "Hey, Ail, everyone on board?"

"Yes." Ail replied. "Fox family, Fletcher family, us, the Youkai. All counted for."

"Tell the pilot to take off then. More time we waste the more likely they're gonna find us."

"Will do." Ail nodded, passing the Fletcher family, the confused Fox family, and the rather proud Team 9. Having come to terms that things were not going to get better any better, the Fox family just accepted the reality that was facing them. Something the Fletcher family did already. Though on the plus side, Perry and Quincy seemed to get along fine.

"Those are some cool wings you have." Phineas spoke to Team 9. "How do you get them to stay on?"

"Stay on?" Mystia replied, taking a seat across from the two families, her friends doing the same. "Their real."

"Real?" Page was the one to speak now. "Like, attached to you?"

"Yes. I'm a Night Sparrow. So it's only natural." She waved a finger at the two families. "Now, I know that all of this is shocking to you."

_"What? Getting dragged from their homes or you having fucking wings?"_ Nick thought to himself, grunting.

"But, as a welcome gift I will offer you all free meals at my food stand." Mystia offered.

"Oh! I wanna do something to!" Cirno butted in. Of course, not running any businesses of her own or really any useful services, she didn't know what to offer. Seeing they had weird pets, frozen frogs were out of the question.

"So, let me guess, you two are fairies or something?" Candace directed the question to Cirno and Daiyousei, not really believing that this energetic group was anything more than people in costumes. Page was right there with her.

"Of course we're fairies! And I'm the strongest!" Cirno blurted out, her voice nearly overtaking the sounds of the rotors.

"Um… you'll have to forgive us. We were called over by our friend, so we may look a little strange to you humans." Daiyousei replied to the question. "I can safely say that myself and Cirno are fairies. The other three you see here." She directed to Wriggle, Rumia, and Myista. "They are Youkai."

"Youkai? What's that?" Page asked.

"Youkai are creatures from Japanese mythology and refer to anything supernatural beings and ghosts. Though broadly speaking, any supernatural creature from any mythology would be, by definition, a youkai." Ferb spoke, quickly to go silent once again. Everyone went silent for a moment, though it was Jason to break the silence.

"Um, mister government guy." He called out.

"Yes?" Ail, the nearest to the cluster of people replied. "Do you need anything?"

"Um, about the code…" Jason mumbled as he dug the USB drive out of his pocket. "I saved it to this flash drive before wiping it off the computer. I really think you should have it." He handed it to Ail, who fiddled with it.

"So, you are saying that the hard drive we gave away contains nothing on it?"

"It had all my games…" Jason mumbled.

"I see. Well, I'll store it safely." He smiled before heading to share the information with Leo. Jason, however, received a whack on the back of his head.

"Young man." Andy Fox kept her temper in check. "We will discuss your punishment later. But for now, you will not be seeing a computer or a TV for a long, long time."

"Oh, I should have mentioned that before." Dick spoke out from the end of the helicopter, pushing himself into an upright position. "We're heading to Gensokyo. Can't tell you where it is, exactly. See this helicopter." He knocked his knuckle against the wall, Leo sighing for some unknown reason. "This is the last piece of twenty-first century tech you'll see for a while. So, without further ado." He cleared his voice and walked between Team 9 and the two families. "Welcome to Gensokyo! Where there is no technology and everyone is gay! Don't drink the water!" he grinned, to the rather horror of the two families. No technology?

* * *

"So, this is what he was using." Dmitri muttered to himself as he sat in the back of a SUV, looking at the pieces of paper left behind by Nick. It was a "spell card" of sorts, which apparently allowed the user to summon aid. In this case, it was the youkai. He shook his head, though. His men were mainly alright and he had the hard drive. So, in the end, it was he who won. Not the F.D.R. "Driver. "Now, I'm just going to need to find out more about you." he fiddled with the paper. And there was only one man he knew that could help.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Told you it's a mass crossover. Enjoy.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Dmitri spoke to a person sitting next to him on a park bench. Dmitri, being the man he was, wouldn't risk falling into a trap meeting someone alone. That's why when he met with anyone he would make sure to be in a public place. And have at least four bodyguards around, all of who were armed P96 handguns.

"Of course, mate." The other replied. Ricky, as he was known, was presumably an Australian mercenary who worked for whoever paid him. Known for his signature brown Akubra bush hat, and his love for high-caliber weapons, Ricky was someone that anyone could trust and distrust at the same time. Being a mercenary, he worked with many different fractions, favoring some over others. So, to be safe, secretive information was usually withheld from Ricky for obvious reasons.

"Tell me, what is this?" Dmitri handed Ricky the torn paper he had retrieved from Nick. Ricky took the two pieces of paper and looked at them.

"Looks like a summoning spell." Ricky replied. "I'd guess of Gensokyo origins given the writing."

"Gensokyo. So, the youkai are helping them." Dmitri stroked his chin. "This is an unsettling development." He stretched. "Well, I guess I should look into this more before making any decisions." He got up from the park bench. "I thank you for your services."

"My pay?" Ricky asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Transferred to your account, as requested." Dmitri replied, his four cloaked bodyguards falling in in to circle him.

"Thank you." Ricky replied, lighting up a cigarette as he stared off at a small family enjoying a picnic. He grumbled something under his breath while Dmitri walked away with his bodyguard. Suddenly, a rather young man ran up to him causing his guards to reach into their coat pockets and grip the handles of their pistols. Dmitri waved them off, given that this young man was in fact part of the W.L.O computer department.

"S-Sir!" the young man trembled while saluting Dmitri. The bodyguards withdrew their hands. "T-The c-computer… n-nothing…"

"Repeat that." Dmitri calmly asked.

"T-The computer we… you… retrieved had nothing on it. W-We couldn't find any data. T-The computer was the one we tracked the hacking to, but no data could be found." The man trembled. Dmitri was not one to be troubled with such things as "failing".

"I see. Well, we suffered no casualties so it's not that hard of a hit. Get the men to rewrite our systems, and before our friends hack us."

"S-Sir!" the man saluted before running off. Dmitri sighed, really hoping this could have waited. It was such a nice day in Moscow, and having to be held up by work disappointed him. History wise, this Moscow and Earth was not like the one the F.D.R inhabited. In the world that Dmitri lived in, a Democratic Russia and allies had defeated a Communist America and its allies in a third World War, uniting the world in a fair and democratic society. To keep it this way, the government began to fund a private military corporation known as the "World Liberation Organization", a company that was going defunct due to lack of war, to protect the "unseen" borders, other dimensions, from any group or organization that may pose a threat to this peace.

Dmitri, a veteran of the war, was given the task of manning this group and raising it from a rather poorly organized mercenary group to a highly-training, anti-terrorist and special operation PMC. So far, it was succeeding.

"Um, sir?" Mykola Pasternack, the head bodyguard, whispered to Dmitri. "You have a call." He handed a cellphone to Dmitri.

"Hello?" Dmitri spoke into the phone, glancing over his shoulder at the park bench Ricky was sitting on, the mercenary now long gone. He rarely stayed in the same place for more then a few minutes.

"Dmitri!" A cheerful voice spoke. The voice belonged to the Prime Minister of Russia, and chief funder of W.L.O, Demyan Starek. "I hope you have good news for me."

"We do and we don't, sir." Dmitri replied. "Our intelligence was right, and we tracked the computer down. But the information was deleted."

"Was it our friends?"

"We're not sure, but out systems are being recoded as we speak, sir." Dmitri answered in a calm voice.

"I see." Demyan replied. "I suppose we can discuss more of this tonight."

"We can, sir." And with that, Demyan shut off his phone. Dmitri sighed and handed the phone back to the grey-haired Mykola. "Mykola, rent a suit for yourself and Gintaras. We have a meeting to attend tonight and I do not want my guard to look ill-dressed."

"Certainly, sir." Mykola replied with a grin. He knew how much Dmitri hated social events.

* * *

In Gensokyo, the rather overburden NH-90 was given clearance to land in the massive hanger it called home. For the "new residents" of Gensokyo, and the youkai who were rarely allowed in the base, the hanger was almost like Ellis Island. In the hold of the helicopter, the F.D.R operators, save Nick, were already at the door as it opened. To their surprise, it was 'Grinder' that met them with a mean look on his face.

"So, a success?" 'Grinder' asked right off the bat, even though the helicopter was still in the middle of landing. Leo cupped his ear to show he couldn't hear. "I SAID WAS IT A SUCCESS?" he yelled.

"YES SIR!" Leo yelled back as the helicopter landed and the rotors finally began to calm down. 'Grinder' entered the compartment of the helicopter and motioned for the two families to leave though he halted the five youkai from leaving.

"What the hell are these things doing?" he demanded, refraining from calling them a gender of any sorts. The youkai didn't exactly like that sort of treatment, but refused to voice their opinion. 'Grinder' was well known within the youkai community as a human you just don't bother.

"Nick called them, sir." Ail answered. "He was our only casualty. Alive, sir, but hit in the neck." Ail directed the attention to Nick, who lay on a bench with a bandage around his neck.

"I see. Well, he can show them _off_ base later. We need you all right now. Well, I need you really." He patted Leo on the shoulder. "Dickinson, Ail, get Nick to the infirmary. And, uh, take those things with you." He waved off the five youkai. Ail and Dick, with a nod, helped Nick off the bench and guided him and the five youkai off the helicopter. "Oh, also get those families to the medical facility as well. They'll need the check-up." 'Grinder' pointed to the two families. Dick let out a sigh and did as told. Once the group was gone, 'Grinder' explained to Leo what was going on.

"Well, while you guys were gone, apparently Cobra decided to strike. Given our teams were on standby, they were sent out with the exception of me, Warrant Officer Pablo, Corporal Lee, and Sergeant Gentry." 'Grinder' spoke.

"Damn snakes." Leo muttered about Cobra. Cobra, also known as Cobra Command, was a rather annoying terrorist group that somehow got hold of dimensional-jumping technology. This allowed them to not only expand their forces, but their fields of battle. "So, sir, what's the issue then. You said you needed my squad." While the four, Nick, Leo, Dick, and Ail, were not by any means a true "squad", they were generally grouped with each other and had many of hours of combat experience working with one another.

"You ever heard of "Red Hand", Sergeant Major?"

"Can't say I have, sir." Leo replied, waving to the two pilots as they left the helicopter for the break room.

"Third-largest weapon, drug, and human trafficker company in Asia. They run a cover company called, uh, "_Friendly Pharmacy_"." 'Grinder' made air quotes. "I think it's called _Yasha Yakkou _or something in Japanese."

"Yasashī yakkyoku." Leo, being mostly Japanese, corrected him. I've heard of them. They supply most of the medical supplies to Japan. Didn't know they were running an illicit operation." He stretched for a moment. "So, what's the plan, sir?"

"We located the owner of the company, one Satoki Horiguchi." 'Grinder' replied. "Turns out he's located quite near us."

"So, if he's running such a faulty business, why don't we let the governments take care of him? Our business isn't taking out terrestrial threats, sir."

"Because they don't have any proof. 'Grinder' grinned. "We don't need _"proof"_."

"So what does this guy have then, sir?" Leo asked.

"Shipments of uranium and ring-like devices. Command thinks he somehow got his hand on a device, or multiple ones, and is planning to sell it. As of current, he's holding it in his mansion. Our mission is to capture Satoki alive and secure the devices."

"Oh? Well, what are we going to face then, sir?"

"His recent account shows that he has hired about fifty contractors and bought a M3 tank."

"Sounds like fun, sir. When do we ship out?"

"At 0100." 'Grinder' replied. "So make sure Crawford gets fixed up."

"Sir." Leo replied. "Oh, wait, before I forget." Leo dug around in his pocket and pulled out a USB. "That kid with glasses gave it to me. Apparently it has some W.L.O codes on it. Tech might want to get ahold of it before our buddies figure out they were hacked."

"Alright." 'Grinder' took the USB. "I'll send it on up. Go check on everyone else and meet me and the others in my office. I'll go over mission details then."

"Sir." Leo replied.

* * *

For the Fletcher and Fox family, the medical facility seemed almost eerier thanks in part for the design, like a regular hospital in the middle of a massive military complex, and the lack of people. Nick and his allies were the only actual humans seen entering, the youkai seemingly vanishing. Despite both family having parents and children around the same age, neither group was overly talkative. Paige, rather bored, looked around for a magazine to read. There was a small stack of them on a table next to her and she took the time to look through the rather small selection.

"F.D.R Today. Youkai Today. The something newspaper. Nothing good." She muttered about the lack fashion magazines. On the other end of the spectrum, Cadence felt the same. There was nothing good to read. There was nothing good to do either except sit in the empty office. Finally, a nurse walked into the room holding a clipboard in her hand and a frown on her face. Though she wasn't there for the family, but for Nick.

"Alright, Mr. Crawford you're free to go." The nurse spoke to Nick while Ail and Dick followed behind. To the Fox and Fletcher family, Nick's condition was amazing. His neck was completely healed, with the only sign of damage was a small patch if pink flesh.

"Thanks ma'am" Nick replied, without a groan or any other sound that would indicate he had just taken a bullet in his neck. This was all thanks to the magic of one of Gensokyo's legendary, and likely oldest, residents. Eirin Yagokoro, a pharmacist who could make practically any medicine to heal any sort of aliment. Thanks to the F.D.R, her small pharmacy had exploded in orders. Especially popular with F.D.R members, despite being banned by Command, were the butterfly dream pills which helped the user have pleasant dreams and was useful for fighting off Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Her medicines were able to treat just about any illness known to man, along with allowing rapid healing of the body and even allowing smaller body parts, such as fingers, teeth, or eyes, to grow back. But, Eirin wasn't a superhuman when it comes to creating the medicines required by the F.D.R. So while medicines for healing illness and wounds were common and easy to make, the more complex rapid-healing medicine was harder to create, thus creating a smaller quantity of it that the F.D.R was able to get ahold of and meant that it could only be used sparingly.

"I have to admit, this Eirin is very helpful." Ail spoke to Nick, within earshot of the two families. "For a while, I thought Yoshika's ability was the best cure. I was wrong, apparently." He added as the group pasted by without paying heed to the families. It wasn't so much that they didn't care about the families, but more so that they weren't in their care anymore. "Though I forgot about your hate for her."

"Whatever." Nick spoke as he rubbed his neck.

"Hey, what happened to your friends?" Dick asked, referring to the youkai party.

"Aleksandra and Nikka led them out." Nick replied.

"You ain't worry? Aren't they like your daughters?" Dick replied. While Nick was a friend and guardian to the two girls, he was also their legal, adoptive father. Due to a variety of circumstances that befell the two girls when they were moved from their world of existence, they were without parents and had no documentation to show they ever existed, unlike Gundula Rall who ironically was their former commander. Rather than let legal problems fall on the two girls, Nick decided to adopt the two girls. While legally he was their father, Nick never felt he was a "father" or even a father-figure, but more like a big-brother.

"They're fine." Nick replied with a hum. "Speaking of, Ail, how's Gundula doing? Haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing fine, working in the communications department." Ail answered as the group left the hospital area and walked right into a military-style hallway. "She just had tea with the two the other day."

"Oh, that's where they went."

"Yes, where did you think they had gone?"

"I dunno. I don't keep up with them."

"Aren't you their father?"

"Only on paper. Besides, those two shot giant flying alien robots for a living. I doubt that a few youkai will give them trouble." Nick answered as a loud thumping approached them. Turning around, the trio was greeted to a large and bulky black-colored robot. It was a Neuroi, a type of mechanical alien, named 'Frank'.

"Nickolas! Ail!" 'Frank' cheered in a dull voice. "And you." 'Frank' pointed at Dick.

"It's Dick."

"Penis?"

"Fuck you Nick." Dick turned to Nick and gave him the finger. Nick simply shrugged.

"So, Frank my buddy, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Nickolas. Your commander gave Frank some computer codes to look at. Nothing special." The machine spoke. In Nick's world, Neuroi were threatening aliens that nearly destroyed the world in the past. Though a series of misadventures, Nick found himself in the past where he befriend 'Frank', Ail, and a group of witches known as the 502nd. But what actually occurred during this incident was relatively hard to grasp, as Nick, Ail, Fiona who was also present during the event, 'Frank', and everyone else who was involved always gave a mixed story on what occurred and who played a major role doing what. What was known is that Nick and some others got transported through time and space by Dmitri, a battle did occur between W.L.O forces and the militaries of the time, and that the 502nd and a few other witches survived what was called the "Great Witch Massacre". But aside from those hard facts, everything else was mixed-match. Though this wasn't so uncommon, as just about everyone in the F.D.R had a story to tell with blurry details.

"Oh, yes, your friend told Frank to tell you and your friends to meet your mean boss in his office." The machine added to the conversation, speaking in its usual childish third-person voice. The three looked at each other and sighed, knowing well enough who called them.

"Um, you're mistaken." Harvard spoke to the three. 'Frank' had long since left the trio to converse with the Fox and Fletcher family, as the Neuroi was the official "greeter" for the F.D.R. "It was John that needed you three, not me." He added as he leaned back in his office chair. "Though if you boys want, you could help me arrange some papers."

* * *

"Where the hell were you three?" 'Grinder' barked at Nick, Ail, and Dick.

"Sir, we were, erm… helping General Harvard, sir." Nick answered. While 'Grinder' generally didn't like being called "sir" in private, on official duty he expected nothing less than the proper greetings.

"Bullshit." He hissed. Behind him were three men, an Argentinean, a Korean, and a Canadian. Warrant Officer Santiago Pablo, Corporal Yun Lee, and Sergeant Blake Gentry respectively. Along with those three, there was Leo. "Look, these four have been here for about an hour. Well, you're here anyhow, so I'll get down to it. Come on." He motioned to the three to go to his desk. The office was quite small compared to Harvard's office, and much less furnished. The walls were a dull grey metal in color and there was a single bookshelf next to a small wooden desk. On the desk was a single map, photographs, and papers full of stats and figures.

"So, we got word from Command about this man." He pointed to a picture of Satoki Horiguchi, a rather rounded man with balding hair. "He is the owner of Friendly Pharmacy and Red Hand. Red Hand, which you may or may not know, is the third-largest weapon, drug, and human trafficker company in Asia. Friendly Pharmacy, ironically, is the largest supplier of medicine and medical equipment to Japan. Now, aside from the general illegalness of their operations, information we received about two hours ago shows that Mr. Horiguchi has transported uranium and a portal-like device to his private residence." 'Grinder' cleared his voice and pointed to the map. "Luckily, for us, his residence is located only two klicks from the border. Our goal for this mission is simple. We need to take Satoki alive and destroy that device."

"What about his forces?" Lee asked, rubbing his head. "Surely he can't be on his own."

"Correct, Corporal. Intelligence shows he has about a platoon-sized force of PMC contractors and a M3 tank."

"Which PMC these tangos from?" Blake asked.

"Black Widow."

"Black Widow." Blake chuckled. "Those guys are a bunch of pussies." Black Widow was a Private Military Company based in Japan that gave former JSDF soldiers the chance to go abroad and get involved in combat. Contractors of Black Widow had fought in most of the wars of the 1990s, 2000s, and 2010s. They weren't exactly mercenaries, as most of the conflict came from protecting Japanese businessmen and employers from hostile forces.

"Glad you think that, Sergeant." Nick spoke. "Regardless which company or group these punks come from, it simply comes down to size. There is a platoon of them and a squad of us."

"And firepower." Santiago added.

"Gunnys' right, Sergeant Gentry. These are paid and trained men, not some militants with AKs." 'Grinder' chimed into the conversation. "Now." 'Grinder' pointed at the map, which showed the area Satoki's house would be located. "As you can see, this place is rather flat. Used to be hills, but our guy decided to knock them down and instead plant a forest. So our element of surprise shouldn't be lost. Though expect some patrols going around." He pointed to a north-west section of the map. "We're going to catch a ride on a Hind, which will take us here. Any closer and we will likely take fire. So, we're going to have to take a one-hundred meter hike through the thicket before we can reach the grounds. Problem is that the grounds are flat with limited cover."

"You forgot the lack of vantage points for sniping positions, sir." Leo muttered. Being a former Marine Sniper, he was used to hitting his opponents from afar.

"You'll survive." 'Grinder' huffed. "Now, the estate is composed of three buildings. The main house, a secondary house we believe is a guard/servant house, and a garage. A unknown building is located further down, but we don't know what its purpose is. What we want is going to be in the main house. But that's not our prime target. We first want to take out the security and the garage, knock out their ability to fight and escape. Any surviving contractors will likely take a final stand in the mansion."

"So, how are we going to take out those two objectives, sir?" Dick asked.

"C4. A shit ton of C4. Crawford, you and Pablo are going to take out the garage. Line up every single vehicle you two find with at least two packets of C4. Myself and Gentry will handle the guardhouse. Hammon, take Ail, Lee, and Dickinson and cover our rears. You see anyone coming to our direction, I don't care if it be an old granny or the freaking President, you take them out."

"I'll make due, sir." Leo shrugged.

"Alright. We leave at 2400, so we got about two hours before we have to leave. Stock up on ammo and C4, get some caffeine and whatnot in your system, and meet me in the hanger. Dismissed!" and with that, the seven men saluted 'Grinder' and left the office and made their way to the armory. Unlike most armories, which don't assign a specific weapon to a specific soldier, the F.D.R did the opposite. Aside from the XM25, Panzerfaust 3, Carl Gustav, and Stinger missiles, each man and woman was assigned a certain selection of weapons that they can customize to their hearts content. To an extent though. Only external parts, such as scopes, grips, lasers and flashlights, could be fiddled with. The actual workings of the gun, the color, the type of magazines and bullets used could not be tampered with. And the actual weapon chosen for missions was up to the commander in charge, not the individual operative. But before the armory was the room to retrieve uniforms and armor, which was right next to the armory and contained personal lockers that held four different sets, in Central European PatternWoodland, Disruptive Overwhite Snow Digital Camouflage, Desert DPM, and US Woodland Urban.

The standard F.D.R battle dress and gear consisted of the XF-5 kevlar-lined fatigue, XB-38 battle vest with four magazine pouches, XH-393 tactical helmet with wireless radio headsets, Kosher Country Outdoor Gear "Military-Grade knee pads" and "Military-Grade all element gloves", along with the Good Shoe Company "All-Terrain Boots", or ATBs for short. Each going to his own locker, the seven men changed out of their urban fatigues, set in US Woodland Urban, and into their woodland fatigue, followed up by the matching gear. Goggles, bandanas, face-masks, and such holsters were up to the user to choice.

"Hey, guys. Grinder didn't say what weapons we could and couldn't use, did he?" Nick asked as he strapped a pair of woodland-rimmed "Eye Protectors" goggles over his helmet and a woodland-themed bandana around his next.

"He didn't, Nick, but you're not using the MG4. You're going to use your IAR." Leo replied, pulling on a pair of gloves. While Leo was barking orders, he was only the second highest-ranking member of the seven with Santiago being the highest-ranking member, a Warrant Officer.

"Come on. She's crying for me. I gotta use her." Nick complained.

"You're using the IAR and that's final. Understand?" Leo ordered, straightening his helmet and adjusting his radios microphone into a usable position. So long as a DarkStar drone was overhead, connection with the F.D.R base was guaranteed. If not, the men would still be able to communicate with one another using their headsets, tuned to a specific channel of course.

"Fine." The other relented as the group left the changing room and entered the armory. The F.D.R armory, more specifically the armory for Alpha, looked more like a locker room then an armory. Instead of racks of weapons there were lines of tall lockers with each man and woman of Alpha was given a key that went to a specific locker that held their assortment of weapons, much like the changing room. Aside from the lockers there was also a stall where the commander could retrieve the non-personal weapons, explosives, and ammunition.

"So, Leo, what are you taking with you?" Dick asked as he opened his locker and pondered between his UMP and the HK 416. Leo pointed to the 416.

"417." Leo simply replied, passing up the PSG1 and the components to the IWS2000 anti-material rifle. "I figure I'm going to have to shoot at close-range, so I'm going with my 417." The 417 referring to the HK 417 battle rifle. "Oh, heads up guys. Equip sound suppressors. We don't have to go to loud now."

"Not until we blow the C4." Santiago grinned as he cocked his empty UMP equipped with a red dot sight and foregrip.

"I never got sound suppressors." Ail muttered to Nick as he began to install the suppressor onto his rifle, a 416 with a holographic sight and vertical grip. "They don't make our guns any quieter. Back in my day, if we were to commit silent warfare, we would use knifes." He added as he pulled out a combat knife from the locker and slung it onto his belt. "Slit their throats when they didn't pay attention."

"Well, Ail, times have changed." Nick replied as he placed a suppressor on his IAR along with removing his ACOG sight and replacing it with a sight he bought himself; a Meprolight Mepro 21 Reflex sight. Ail gave Nick a funny look at the choice. "What? I'm a machine gunner in a CQC situation with a quasi-machine gun. I'm not going to run around with an ACOG sight."

"Alright. But I remember a time when you used iron sights."

"And I remember a time you never knew what red or holo sights were." Nick snapped back. "Hey, anyone knows when we're going to get those new HK machine guns?" he asked aloud to change the subject."

"When we get them, Nick, when we get them." Santiago answered. "Oh, remember to go for headshots. We want those bodies." The reason being that the F.D.R saw no need for a dead body to just lie around and rot, especially when it had so many uses.

"That's for the grave robbers." Dick laughed. The "grave robbers" referred to professional body snatchers hired by the F.D.R who would enter a battlefield after battles and collect the corpses. It wasn't a really pleasant job and the snatchers were usually avoided in public and private. While the "grave robbers" enjoyed collecting bodies, most F.D.R operatives enjoy what the body goes down with. Guns, ammunition, weapon sights, body armor, phones, wallets, jewelry, and anything that could easily be grabbed and shoved in a bag or pocket were quickly collected by operatives in the field. Command didn't mind, seeing the practice as a simple "finders-keepers" rule. But, those in the field followed three simple rules about collecting.

The first rule was no collecting wedding bands or body parts. The second rule was that you could not go back to the body at a later time. The third and final rule was that you could only collect from the person you killed. As of yet, no instances of operatives breaking these "rules" have been reported. And while Command wouldn't punish anyone for breaking such rules, other members certainly would.

"It's not our job to cater to them. Our job is to simply do _our_ job." Leo replied as he headed to the stall at the end of the room and unlocked the door. "Hey, once you got your gun come pick up your ammo." He called out. "Three mags each, Nick you get two forty-five mags and a thirty-round. Two grenades. Dick you get three forties for your launcher." Leo explained as he began to place said items on the counter. "And no tossing an empty mag. I know you guys don't empty and toss, but I still gotta say it." He added as the group came to collect their ammunition. Leo himself collected three pairs of C4 "Breacher" packs, basically a sheet of C4 explosives used for breaching. "Oh, yeah, Nick. Catch." Leo went back into the stall and tossed Nick a "loaded", in the case the launcher and warhead were already set, Panzerfaust 3. "We get one, so don't waste it."

"Like I will." Nick groaned and placed the launcher on his back. The Panzerfaust was heavy and clunky.

"Alright, weapons check." Leo barked, as he checked each weapon to make sure no rounds were in the chamber, no magazines were in the guns, and everyone was practicing trigger discipline. "Clear. Saddle up and meet in the break room."

* * *

After about two hours, at 2400, it was time to go. The seven met up with 'Grinder, who was holding a FP6 shotgun with a sash of shotgun shells across his chest, in the hanger. Without further waiting, the eight entered their waiting Stealth Hind. Unlike the NH-90 or Merlin, the Hind was cramped with seats in the back to allow at least four people to sit and four to stand. It was customary for the higher ranking to sit while lower ranking stood. So Nick, Leo, 'Grinder', and Santiago sat while the others stood. The interior did allow all eight to stand if needed.

"So, everyone knows the plan. Right?" 'Grinder' asked as Dick and Blake slid the doors of the Hind shut.

"Roger." Was the reply.

"Well, rest up if you can. We hit the LZ at 0130." 'Grinder' leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes for a bit.

"Sir." Ail spoke. "When will the other members of Alpha be back?"

"Dunno." 'Grinder' yawned. "Haven't heard from them."

"You sound tired."

"That USB held a wealth of information. Course I don't speak computer, so someone had to explain everything to me." He yawned again. "And I've been up for the past thirty-eight hours. So yes, I'm tired."

"Will affect you, sir?" Blake asked?

"No. Just don't wake me for the next hour." He said as he closed his eyes. The rest of the ride was silence as the eight prepped themselves. No one was nervous about what was to come. They had done combat missions like this in the past with no issues at all. The only one that showed any nervousness was Leo, who constantly tuned his scope and off-set red dot sight. As a sniper, he wasn't used to close-quarters combat. For Nick, he just rubbed the back of his neck and pulled his bandana over his mouth and darkened goggles over the eyes. He then checked the digital watch that he had attached to his wrist. It was time to start. The helicopter suddenly dropped from 5,000 feet to 30 feet in less than a minute and began to circle around a small clearing, making sure the clearing was truly clear.

"Go time people." The pilot's thick voice boomed in the cabin. All eight men sprung to their feet and made last adjustments to their weapons, radios, and outfit. By now, the helicopter was hovering less than five feet off the ground. Blake and Dick slid open the cabin doors and four men departed from each side of the helicopter, getting into a crouching position on instinct and scanning their surroundings. "We won't be able to provide air cover. Command radioed in saying they can't send a drone in until at least 0500. Sorry boys, but you're on your own for the next few hours." The pilot spoke to the eight through their radios.

"Copy that Hind One." 'Grinder', the highest ranking member now, answered. "We won't take long."

"Hope you're right." And with that, the Hind took flight again, leaving the eight men alone. Rather than watch the departure, the eight were already in the forest by the time the Hind was airborne. None of the eight men had any flashlights, but used night vision goggles that were attached to their helmets. Maneuvering through the forest of oaks and pine, it wasn't even ten minutes into the walk that 'Grinder' ordered a halt. Each man stopped and slowly began to get to their knees.

"Tangos, two, twenty meters out." 'Grinder' whispered on the radio. Ahead of the group, at only thirty feet, were two Black Widow contractors. Both men were wearing civilian clothing colored in woodland print along with kneepads. One of the men held a SCAR-H battle rifle with various attachments while the other carried a Colt Model 733 with attached rail riser and tube-style red dot sight. "Well armed. Not the usual Kalashnikov rifles."

"Say the word, sir." Leo deployed the bipod and began to set up his scope."

"Hold. Hold. Let's see what they do. If they come near us, we'll jump them. Let's not be too hasty." 'Grinder' ordered. The men waited, noticing that these two seemed to not be doing anything but smoke and made vulgar jokes in their native Japanese language; at times one of them picked up a radio and spoke into it. After ten minutes, it was apparent these two contractors weren't going anywhere.

"Sir, they're not moving." Nick whispered.

"I know. Alright, we're going to have to take them. Hammon, hold. Crawford, you and Ail take out the guy on the right." The man holding the SCAR-H. "Dickinson, Lee, take the other." The four men slowly began to maneuver into position, each holding their sights over their target. "Quick burst. Don't fire. Hold. Hold." 'Grinder' observed the colored silhouette, waiting for an opening. "Take them down." The four men fired. Each weapon used the Heckler and Koch "Mark V" sound suppressors, built specifically for HK weapons, which Heckler and Koch bragged that the suppressors reduce the noise of the gunfire by 90%. While likely over exaggerated, testing showed that the suppressor did reduce the noise to 120 decibels, which is quite painful to the human ear and is comparable to a jet taking off.

But the suppressors were to make sure that not everyone in the local area heard the gunfire. The contractors hit by the bullets were dead before they could even hear the sounds.

"Down." Nick announced, though still in a low voice.

"Move." 'Grinder' ordered. "Get the radio, Hammon." He added. Leo followed through and grabbed the radio. "Leave the bodies." They complied and moved through the forest, Leo using the radio to coordinate were the other contractors were and their movements. From what was being reported, it would appear only two other groups were out in the forest. Each group, from what Leo reported was squad-size and consisted of four contractors. That brought the question of the two men killed. Were they part of a squad, or just two men on their own? Given the lack of frantic cries over the radio, it sounded like they were on their own.

A little while later, the eight finally made it to the mansion and a problem. The mansion, or at least the back and sides of the complex, was protected by ten-foot high wall made of concrete and at least a foot thick and likely was steel reinforced. C4 could blast through the wall, but that would give away their position. To their luck, however, there appeared to be no search lights on or around the wall. The same couldn't be said about cameras.

"Well shit, how do we get in?" Blake pondered aloud, approached the wall. Before he could touch it, 'Grinder' grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Could have sensors or something on it." He told the other, releasing his hand.

"I know that, sir. But during my time in the Middle East, I had to invade plenty of compounds like this. None of them had that sort of security, sir." Blake added with a touch of annoyance.

"Listen to him, Sergeant." Santiago lowered his UMP and looked at the wall. "We're in a first-world country, not some Taliban village. We have no clue on the security features." He began to look around before spotting something in the distance. "But from my time taking down drug dealers and arms smugglers, like this fellow, there was one thing we could count on. There was always a back door. Look." He pointed to the distance at the small light. "A sentry point. Likely has cameras and a guard."

"Since when do you know so much about mansions? And why would they have a back door?" 'Grinder' questioned Santiago.

"Contractors. From my experience, Contractors and mercenaries always wanted a back door so they didn't have to go through the front. Stay low to the wall." He ushered them along the wall. To their surprise, a door did exist though it was a rather plain door that seemed to have been added after the construction of the wall. The light seen from the distance was a simple porch light, which illuminated a contractor with a Noveske Diplomat rifle slung over his shoulders. He was around five meters away from the group and was half-asleep with his arms folded and head drooping. Right above him was a security camera.

"You're up." Santiago brought Leo to the front and pointed to the camera and contractor. He nodded and readied his rifle. Leo felt sorry for the contractor as he pulled the trigger of his rifle and planted a bullet in his head. He dropped with a thump while the camera above him fell to the ground after a bullet severed its link to the wall. If anyone was watching the security cameras, they would be right to assume something was wrong. But unknown to the F.D.R, by sure luck the person watching the security cameras had just left to use the toilet.

With the sentry and camera gone, the group was quick to hit the door, finding it unlocked. The more the eight moved through this area, the less worry they had about their opponents.

"Don't think we're moving through a trap, do ya?" Dick whispered to the group as they slipped through the door one-by-one.

"If it was, Dick, we'd figure it out by now." Nick whispered back, keeping his head low. They were now inside the complex, which was perplexingly empty. Mr. Horiguchi apparently wasn't that concerned about his safety.

"Sir?" Nick turned from Dick to 'Grinder'. "Plan? We've faced less resistance then we thought."

"I know, Gunny." 'Grinder' replied, eyeing his watch. Two more hours until a drone would be airborne. "Hammon, C4s."

"Ummm." And that's when it hit Leo that he forgot to pack the C4s, save for the three breaching charges.

"You forgot the C4."

"I got three breaching charges, sir." Leo replied with a sigh of annoyance. He had no one to blame but himself for this.

"Shit." 'Grinder' cursed. "All right, new plan. Everyone, give me your grenades. And someone hand me a satchel." Fourteen M40 anti-personnel fragment grenades and a small bag were handed to 'Grinder'. "Alright. Here's the plan. We're going to breech the mansion first. I'm going to take out the garrison. As soon as you hear explosions, breech. Clear?" All nodded, and 'Grinder' made a dash to the "garrison". The "garrison", actually a separate building housing the staff and contractors, was a small two-story building with many windows. Peering into a few of the windows, 'Grinder' found about twenty contractors on the ground floor. He also found a weapons room right next to the room with the contractors. He breathed in, knowing well enough that he wasn't about to just kill contractors.

Reaching to his knee, he pulled a combat knife from a sheath and slowly began to cut the windows. It was a very irritating sound, but the contractors were sound asleep. Cutting a small hole into both windows, and satisfied with the cut, he pulled two of the grenades from the bag around his waist. He breathed in again, and pulled both pins but kept his hand around the levers. With great speed, and still with his hands on the levers, slid the grenades into both holes and began to run for cover. The grenades, releasing their levers with a _"ping"_ sound slowly rolled around the rooms, with the grenade in the weapons room rolling right up to a box of old Mk 2 grenade. Then, both grenades went off. The one in the weapons room sent super-heated fragments around the room, setting off the fuses of the other grenades and warheads within the room. The one in the room with the contractors made rather short work of the twenty. With the first two grenades detonated, 'Grinder' ran back to the building and chunked in the rest of the grenades before running back to regroup with the seven, turning the safety off on his shotgun as he did.

Hearing the explosions from the first two grenades, the seven took position around the selected area of breeching. Leo set the charge against the wall and detonated it, sending fragments of the wall flying around the room. The seven, Nick and Blake taking point, swarmed into the room, which appeared to be a hallway.

"Hold." Leo ordered, setting his hand into a fist. Not even two seconds later, 'Grinder' showed up.

"Move." He took command and the eight began to move. Their element of surprise was up, and they needed to find Horiguchi and fast. Coming to a t-section of the hall, 'Grinder' ordered a split of the unit. Leo, Nick, Ail, and Dick would go secure Horiguchi while Blake, Lee, Santiago, and he would secure the front entrance of the mansion. By now, the secondary explosions had stopped, leaving twenty-two contractors, three maids, and a butler dead. Many more were injured.

"If it moves, shoot it." Leo ordered as his squad began to shuffle through the halls of the mansion. This mansion was quite larger than the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and actually had a defense force that didn't consist of Meiling and a few wayward fairy maids. "Just like the simulation. Move move move!" he ordered as they hurried up a staircase. Two contractors, armed with SCAR-Ls, were waiting for them having heard Leo's shouting. One of the contractors fired, hitting Dick in the shoulder. He fell down to the ground, cursing. The other contractor began to spray the stairs with his SCAR. "Crawford, cover!"

"On it." Nick slid his M27 up and began to blindly sprayed the hallway in which the contractors were firing with a sixteen round burst. Two bullets hit one contractor in the chest and shoulder while the other was hit in the leg. As the two contractors dropped from the hits, Nick withdrew his M27 and patted Ail's shoulder. Ail popped up with his 416 and fired off two four-round bursts, dropping the contractors for good.

"You good?" Leo asked Dick, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, gazed me." Dick replied. "I'm good."

"Good." Leo patted Dick and once again began to lead the group through the halls. He had no clue where they were going, but figured the more contractors they faced the closer they were to the target. Turning the corner, they came face-to-face with a young maid holding a TT-33 pistol and yelling angrily in Japanese. On reaction, Nick fired a two-round burst from the hip which hit the maid in her side and leg. She collapsed, but the group moved on without finishing her, knowing fully well blood lose would conquer her soon enough.

"How many stories are in this fucking place?" Dick complained.

"I think four, including the basement." Leo replied.

"Great." Dick muttered, raising his rifle at what he thought was a person with an assault rifle, though it was nothing more than a potted plant.

"He'll likely be in the third floor. They always seem to pick the third floors." Ail noted.

"That be the top floor then." Dick noted. "Hey, Leo, should we split up?"

"No." was Leo's quick response as the four found a staircase that led to the final floor. "Second thought, maybe we should split. Two top, two down?"

"Sounds like a plan." Nick patted Ail's shoulder. "Take point. I'll cover."

"If you say so." Ail nodded as he made his way up the stairs, Nick covering from behind with his IAR armed. Leo and Dick held the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"Daaaaddddy." The teenaged red-haired Fumiyo Horiguchi complained to her bodyguard and father. "Why do we gotta go so early in the morning?"

"Listen, sweetie. Papa loves you very much. That's why we gotta go." Satoki Horiguchi tried to explain to his daughter, who wasn't so pleased with her beauty sleep being interrupted. Standing right in front of the door was her bodyguard, a mister Shinya Kouno, who was nervously shaking while he held his Noveske Diplomat rifle. "So, that's why we need to… shush. Everyone be quiet." He ordered as the blare of gunfire started up but came to an abrupt end. "I thought I hear…" and like that, Shinya's head and body lit up from a barrage of bullets that cut through the door to the bedroom and his body. He dropped to the floor dead as two men in military clothing and wielding assault rifles came screaming into the room.

"Papa! Who are these men! What's going on?" Fumiyo screamed and questioned, falling out of bed while gripping her pillow.

"Drop the weapon!" one of the men screamed at her in English, which she didn't understand at all and instead got to her feet. "I said drop it!" the man screamed again before firing a burst into her chest, knocking her back onto the ground. Satoki screamed, but was shot twice in the leg. Without even thinking about the bullets in his legs, he tried to crawl to his daughter but was stopped when one of the men grabbed him by the back of his neck.

* * *

"Monsutā! Satsujin-sha! Satsujin!" Satoki screamed at Nick while he lifted the man to his feet. Rather than respond, Nick just punched him in the stomach.

"English, you bastard, I know you speak English." He growled.

"M-Monsters…" Satoki spoke in a rough accent. "M-Murders! Murders!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Nick asked as Ail went to investigate the female guard Nick had shot. It wasn't a guard so much as a dead teenager, her eyes wide in fear from the last moments of her life.

"I think you killed his daughter." Ail replied, kneeling beside the dead girl and closing her eyelids. Nick looked at Satoki and then at Ail. In the lowlights, Nick mistook the girl for a guard.

"Sōrī." Nick muttered in corrupt Japanese. "But we still need you, old man. Come on!" Nick began to drag Satoki out of the room, Ail providing cover. Satoki looked in horror as he noticed the bodies of four of his men, all gunned down trying to protect their boss. These men really were murders.

"We got the target." Nick announced over his headset as he, Satoki, and Ail moved down the stairs to Leo and Dick, both crouching with their weapons at the ready. "Six KIA, including his daughter. What's it like out there?" he asked, passing Satoki to Leo.

"Bad. They're coming." Dick responded. "And we lost contact with the others about a minute ago."

"Alright." Nick replied as he unslung his Panzerfaust. "We're going to need cover fire. You three get Satoki secured. I'll go assist."

"I didn't give that order, Nick." Leo replied. Nick just gave Leo a look, a certain type of look that only Nick could produce. Leo nodded. "Alright. Here." He handed Nick the two remaining breaching charges. "You might need 'em."

"Alright." Nick replied, placing the charges on his belt as he began to head downstairs. "And if I don't use 'em, drinks are on you!"

"In your dreams." Leo replied as Nick began to follow the path he and the others took to get up here, using the dead as markers. Passing the maid he shot, Nick took a passing gaze but carried on. She was dead.

* * *

"Shit, where the hell is the Gunny? We need some cover fire." 'Grinder' cursed as bullets whizzed by him and the three others. A recent grenade being tossed by their position had taken a toll on their headsets and helmets. Not like it mattered though. 'Grinder' only had six shells left, while Blake and Santiago were down to their last magazines. Only Lee had a spare, but it was in 5.56 not 9mm. The contractors, having gathered themselves together, had begun a frontal assault to take the mansion. And it just got worse, as the hum of a Continental R-670 brought the M3 Stuart into the fight.

"Oh great, we forgot to kill the tank." Blake yelled, taking a moment to look to his side and see Nick, of all people, running to the group. He slid on his knees to 'Grinder's position.

"What I miss?" he asked the battered man.

"A lot. We're…" 'Grinder' stopped as tank round slammed to close for the men's comfort, spraying Lee with shrapnel. Lee yelled out in pain. "Dammnit. Gunny, for all that is holy please tell me you got the guy!"

"I did, sir. He's upstairs." Nick replied, ducking as another tank shell flew over their heads and slammed into the wall behind them. "A moment." With that, Nick popped his head up with the Panzerfaust armed and ready. He brought the light tank into view, and fired. The projectile, the PzF 3 Bunkerfaust warhead, lunged from the Panzerfaust and slammed right into the frontal hull of the tank, ripping into it and spraying molten shrapnel at the crew inside, killing them but in a painful manner. Even before the warhead hit, Nick had ducked his head back down.

"You were saying, sir?" 'Grinder' just looked at Nick.

"You got him, right?" he asked as the tank went up into flames due to secondary explosions, taking out three contractors unfortunate enough to be by the tank as it was hit.

"Yes sir, upstairs."

"Alright. Pablo, Sergeant, get Corporal Lee upstairs and to the others. Leave his rifle." 'Grinder ordered. Blade and Santiago nodded, leaving behind the 416 rifle and taking Lee with them. Lee's armor saved his torso from harm, but his legs were hit with the pants burned and cut. Nick and 'Grinder' covered them, making sure they were safely away. "How much you got?" 'Grinder' asked Nick, who slide the empty forty-five round magazine into his ammo pouch and withdrew a fresh one, slamming it into his IAR and yanking the bolt back to load a new round.

"Just this forty-five and a thirty. You?"

"Whatever the hell is left in this." 'Grinder' yanked the magazine out of the 416 and made a count in the dim light. "About sixteen in this mag. Got a few shotgun shells as well." He added as Nick handed him the thirty round magazine.

"Last I got." He said as he got into position. "We took out about seven or eight guys upstairs."

"We got at least ten before you showed up. The early attack likely took out a chunk. So their numbers are dropping." 'Grinder replied as he set the rifle in a blown-out window, Nick doing the same. However, the firing from the contactors had stopped. Both men looked at each other in the dark and then back down their respective weapons sight.

"I'm not liking this, sir. Think their flanking?"

"No. I think their running." 'Grinder' replied. Which was rather correct. The surviving contractors and servants did leave the mansion, but weren't fleeing. They were going for back up. Unknown to the F.D.R, the larger unknown building was actually a larger barrack about a mile away from the mansion and well-equipped, more than the mansion's barrack.

"I hope you're right." Nick replied, checking his watch. Only one hour until contact was going to be made with the base.

"Hey, Gunny? You're radio working?"

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked.

"Blast busted our radios." 'Grinder' pointed to his radio headset, Nick being able to make out the shrapnel damage. "Call up the boys, get Hammon to spot for us."

"On it." Nick replied as he clicked the radio on and got into contact with Leo. "How's it going up there?

"We're doing good here, we got Lee stabilized and our guy quiet. I'm not hearing anything, what's going on?"

"We dunno. Can you spot for us?"

"I don't know. Its dark out and I don't have a night scope and these night vision goggles aren't helping. I'll try for ya." Leo replied.

"Thanks." Nick replied as Leo found a window that overlooked the courtyard and front of the mansion. He pulled out his pistol and shot the glass, which shattered after three shots. Leo placed his pistol back in its holster and then got himself into a sniping position, adjusting the scope and bipod to his needs.

"Alright, I'm in position. Nothing really standing out. Hold out for now."

"Copy that." Nick responded before turning to 'Grinder'. "Leo said he has nothing on his scope and wants us to hold out for now."

"Ain't that what we doing?" 'Grinder' asked. And the two waited, chasing shadows that looked like humans, but never firing a shot. It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Leo chimed in.

"Um, Nick, we've got a problem."

"What?" Nick asked.

"I'm seeing movement. Lots of it." Nick rubbed his eyes and saw light movement coming from the darkness.

"I'm seeing it to. I'm…" Nick blinked. "Seeing car lights… yeah, I'm seeing lights. You seeing it?"

"Yup, I copy. I'm seeing car lights. I'm counting six, maybe eight vehicles. Looks like SUVs. I'm also seeing fifty-plus tangos coming with them. They're about eighty meters away." Leo adjusted his scope again. "Yeah, fifty-plus."

"Alright. Can you send some people down? We're running low on ammo."

"I've already sent Dick out to scavenge some ammo from dropped tangos. You may want to do the same."

"Right. Thanks." Nick groaned as he turned to 'Grinder'. "Sir, we've got about six to eight SUVs and fifty-plus foot mobiles coming at us. Should we fall back, sir?"

"No, not yet."

"We don't have much left ammo wise. Leo said he got Dick looking for some dropped mags. Should I go look for them?" 'Grinder' looked down at the 416 and proceeded to pull out the magazine and hand it to Nick. He also gave the half-spent magazine along with his shotgun.

"I'll go look. Hold this position as long as possible."

"Sir." Nick replied as 'Grinder' patted his shoulder and proceeded to leave Nick. Nick made a mental count of how much ammunition he had.

_Thirty, forty-five, fifteen… that be about ninety rounds." _He thought as the lights from the approaching SUVs lit up the courtyard. He couldn't waste his valuable ammunition; he needed to wait until he could identify what he was shooting at. So he waited about thirty seconds until he could make out the figures of armed contractors. That's when he fired, one ten round burst followed up by another. The visible figures scattered and returned sporadic fire.

"Hey, Leo, I'm getting lit up!" Nick spoke into his headset as he fired a five-round burst followed up by another ten round burst. "You'd better be dropping them!"

"Me, Ail, and Dick are already firing! You worry about your own ass!" Leo retorted. Nick just rolled his eyes and cursed, firing the last rounds of his magazine and quickly ejecting it. Just as he reached for a fresh mag, a stray round slammed into his arm. Nick bit his lip and carried on with reloading and firing. Another round struck him in his shoulder and side, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"Shit." Nick cursed, feeling his side. His body armor had stopped the round from entering, but the force still shook him up. But his body armor couldn't last forever. He got back up and returned firing, using the last of the thirty-round magazine. He ejected it, and loaded the last magazine he had. Lee's half-empty magazine. He fired quick two-to-three round bursts, which was quick to deplete the ammunition. With a solitary "click", Nick knew he was out of ammunition and being fired upon my assault rifles, machines guns, and sniper rifles. As he was about to curse, a round struck his leg. He dropped to, biting his lip. Slinging his M27 over his shoulder, right next to the launching system for the Panzerfaust, he grabbed the FP6 shotgun and crawled into a corner, checking his leg once he felt safe. The round had just cut his flesh and not the bone. Still hurt, though. He pulled off his goggles to get a better look, just as he did so a voice crackled over his headset.

"Gunny! It's 'Grinder'. We're relocating to the basement." the voice of 'Grinder' ordered.

"Now you tell me, sir?" Nick nearly yelled into the headset.

"Sorry. You know where the basement is?"

"No sir!" Nick yelled.

"It's behind where you are two doors to the right. Now move!" Nick muttered to himself and got to his feet, making his way to the area 'Grinder' ordered, getting hit in the lower back as he did so. The body armor again protected him from the round, but again not the force which knocked him forward. He once again got to his feet and moved as fast as he could, making his way down a hallway and then a flight of stairs. Limping at this point, he found the other seven with Satoki who was slung over 'Grinder's back.

"Sir." Nick wheezed, handing 'Grinder' back his shotgun. 'Grinder' nodded.

"You alright, Gunny?"

"Hit a few times, but I'll make it." Nick replied as Ail took a hold of him, helping him to not fall. From the blood on Ail's face and body, it was clear he was also hit.

"Come on, Nick. You can't die now."

"I ain't gonna die yet." Nick protested as Ail helped him follow the others. "Where we going anyways?"

"Underground bunker." Blake answered, helping the wounded Lee navigate. "We're going to wait there until support arrives."

"Great." Nick chuckled.

"Also our device is down here as well. So, two birds with one stone." Leo stated as a buzz sounded off in is headset.

"Anyone there?" a voice asked. "This is Command, over."

"We're here, Command, over." Leo spoke into his headset. "We got Satoki and are making our way to the device. We need gunship support and immediate extraction, over."

"Understood. A Hind and Merlin are being prepared as we speak. As of now, do not destroy the device. A team is coming in to handle the device, over."

"Copy that, over." Leo replied to Command, followed up by relaying the information to the others. All they had to do now was wait in the massive vault.

"Well, least we know it's well secured." Dick spoke as he gazed at the massive door.

* * *

Fiona was impatient, tapping the butt stock of her 416 rifle and constantly checked her watch.

"You ok, First Sarge?" Zita Josefa, a Brazilian and friend, asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous Corporal." Fiona responded, adjusting her face mask. She along with nine others formed the extraction team, having just gotten back from a mission against Cobra. None of the ten were really happy to be on extraction duty. They had just gotten the call about an hour ago and were airborne in no time. The sun was finally lighting up the sky, allowing the helicopters to cast a long shadow on the valley below.

"Alright, mansion in sight. Get ready people." The pilot spoke over the helicopters radio. Fiona let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. She was the highest-ranking member of the extraction team.

"Alright people, we gotta get our boys out alive. We've also got a team being deployed from our Hind that is going to take care of some inside business. We need to keep both groups alive. I think that's easy enough to handle." Fiona ordered as the helicopters began their decent, the Hind extending its turret and wings with the Merlin following close behind it. Once in range of the hostile force, which had surrounded the mansion, the Hind began to fire its Yak-B Gatling gun upon the contractors and their vehicles, setting one SUV on fire. On the Merlin, two door gunners lit the scene up with Gatling guns. The contactors on the ground, not expecting a helicopter attack began running with a few returning fire before being cut down by the guns.

"Ma'am, we got people running inside." one of the door gunners said. "Permission to fire?"

"Granted. Light the place up." Fiona ordered the two door gunners. While the Hind began to attack the men on the ground with its missile pods, the Merlin circled the mansion, allowing the door gunners to spray the entire building with thousands of rounds, hopefully killing or maiming anyone inside. After another strafing pass by the Hind and Merlin, both helicopters finally landed in the courtyard and the two teams, the extraction team from the Merlin and the four-manned technical team from the Hind made a dash from their helicopter and to the mansion, all fourteen hoping for little resistance after a fierce helicopter assault. Once inside, Fiona ordered a halt. "Anyone got a readout of this place? We need to find the basement."

"I do, ma'am." One of the technicians responded.

"Alright, you heard the man, let's go." She ordered, following the technicians orders while facing no resistance at all. Once they reached the basement, the team was surprise to find a massive vault-door sealing themselves from the other side. Suddenly, it began to creak open ever so slightly until it was fully open. Inside was not only the team of eight plus Satoki, but eight strange ring devices, about twenty expensive luxury cars, fifteen sports cars, and eight cargo-sized containers filled to the brim with weapons.

"Well. Took you long enough." 'Grinder' got from his seat by one of the containers and approached Fiona, the technical team running past the two and to the devices.

"Sorry, sir, we were delayed." Fiona replied as Nick, patched up but still requiring medical treatment greeted her. "Well, you guys had it rough. My team will handle whatever remains. I'll escort you nine out myself. If I have the permission, sir."

"Granted." 'Grinder' yawned, scratching some caked blood off his skin. Fiona nodded and gave orders for her unit to remain in the mansion, giving command to Staff Sergeant He Jiang.

"So, what happened?" Fiona asked Nick as she and Ail helped him up the stairs.

"We underestimated their forces and got overwhelmed." Nick replied with a grunt.

"We took a beating." Ail added, with a cough.

"I can see." Fiona replied back, looking over her shoulder to see Leo helping Lee. "Well, on the bright side command doesn't have anything planned for you eight at this moment, so I think a break is deserved."

"Hell yeah it is." Nick chuckled as he turned his head back to Leo and reached for the two breaching charges that were hanging from his belt. "Hey, Leo." He held up the explosives. "Drinks are on you."

"Guess they are." Leo coughed, figuring this was going to happen. "But I thought we agreed Dick was going to pay."

"I never agreed to that." Dick interjected.

"Come on man, rules are rules. You're buying the first round tonight." Nick spoke to Leo.

"Alright, alright. First rounds are on me. Seconds and thirds are on Dick."

"Fair enough." Nick said as he was assisted onto the Merlin.

"Do I need to even ask?" Fiona questioned Nick as she took a seat next to him, examining his wounds and retrieving a medical kit that was on board the helicopter.

"Be better if you didn't." Nick replied.

.


End file.
